Kaleidoscope of Memories
by Catastrophe Reynah
Summary: Saat aku pertama kali melihatmu, aku tahu kita tidak akan berakhir sesederhana itu. / HUNHAN / EXO OTP / GENDERSWITCH / Mature Alert
1. Chapter 1

" _Bagimu surga terbayang seperti apa?_ "

.

.

.

Dalam hidupku, ada banyak orang yang sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Ada yang datang padaku dan menanyakannya sekali, tapi ada juga yang berulang kali hingga tampak seperti si idiot masokis yang mencoba peruntungannya dalam hal yang sia-sia.

Tidak ada.

Itulah jawabanku.

Selalu.

Sungguh, ketika kata surga terngiang di telingaku, tidak ada apapun.

Setidaknya aku tahu apa itu surga. Surga adalah tempat istimewa. Tempat akhir bagi orang-orang baik yang menjalani kehidupan dengan memerjuangkan kebahagiaan bersama. Surga adalah tempat terakhir. Surga adalah akhir yang indah bukan?

Sayangnya, aku bukan orang yang istimewa. Dan dalam kepalaku, akhir bahagia hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

.

.

Dibesarkan dalam keluarga hancur memiliki keuntungan dalam beberapa sudut pandang, well, sudut pandangku paling tidak.

Tidak perlu memusingkan ocehan orang tuamu mengenai tugas sekolah yang harus dikumpul besok, mereka terlalu sibuk melempar pisau satu sama lain atau jika sedang tidak 'badai' hanya akan ada pecahan vas bunga murah yang merobek telapak kaki ketika berjalan keesokan paginya. Tidak ada ketukan mengganggu setiap malam untuk mengingatkan menutup jendela kamar, mereka lebih memilih membuat kegaduhan dengan berteriak dari luar kamar (tapi siapa peduli, selama pintu kamar masih tak tersentuh). Tidak ada yang peduli satu sama lain dan dengan begitu memberi ruang yang cukup untuk memikirkan semesta, atau harga pangan yang naik, atau cara membenarkan pintu yang rusak, atau bahkan argumen selanjutnya yang akan didebatkan besok pagi.

Keluargaku adalah keluarga yang gagal bahkan jauh sebelum Ibu menemukan pakaian dalam wanita di mobil Ayah. Hal itu tidak memperburuk keadaan sungguh, hanya mempertegasnya. Mempertegas bahwa mencumbu wanita murahan adalah hal yang lebih menarik bagi Ayah, dan bahwa Ibu sama sekali tidak peduli.

Pernikahan tidak melulu tentang cinta yang meletup-letup.

Tapi juga kepuasan birahi manusia.

Ibu pergi suatu hari, ketika usiaku tujuh belas (setidaknya bisa bertahan selama itu), dan aku tidak sepolos itu dengan tidak menyadari keadaan mereka berdua. Walau saat itu tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, tapi aku tahu alasan Ayah menangis tersedu adalah kepergian Ibu.

Baiklah, tambahkan sedikit cinta bodoh yang terlambat.

Dan juga penyesalan yang lebih dungu karena selalu terlambat.

Itulah sekiranya pengantar yang membawaku sampai bagian dimana Ayah menangis lagi, memelukku dengan sangat erat. Pelukan pertama dalam dua puluh enam tahun hidupku, dan aku sudah kelewat terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari kejadian ini. Karena kalimat yang terlontar selanjutnya dari bibir Ayahku adalah neraka.

"Kau akan menikah, Wu Luhan. Suka atau tidak, Ayah akan menikahkanmu dengan seseorang. Dan kau sungguh berhak bahagia bersamanya."

Mungkin memang surga tidak ada.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I literally have the worst trust issue._

Aku tidak memiliki saudara, tapi sampai usiaku menginjak sepuluh, ada seorang kerabat yang tinggal bersama (jika tidak mau dibilang menumpang) keluargaku. Seorang keponakan laki-laki dari Ibu yang usianya tujuh tahun lebih tua dariku. Namanya Kim Ilgook. Semuanya berjalan sempurna diawal, seolah aku menemukan seorang kakak laki-laki yang aku impikan. Hingga beberapa bulan berjalan, aku menyadari ada yang aneh dengannya.

Uang Ibu dan Ayah mulai menghilang entah kemana, dan fakta aku sebagai anak satu-satunya yang selalu dirumah memberi kesimpulan untuk mereka bahwa akulah pelakunya. Mereka memukulku dan mengatakan tidak bisa memercayaiku karena faktanya memang akulah yang selalu berada dirumah. Mereka melupakan fakta lain bahwa aku adalah anak mereka satu-satunya, mereka harusnya memercayaiku ketika aku bilang mungkin mereka hanya lupa meletakkan uang-uang itu.

Awalnya aku bisa terima.

Tapi hal ini berlangsung berbulan-bulan hingga aku muak, dan Ilgook kelepasan bertindak mencurigakan didepan mataku.

Malam itu, Ibu dan Ayah berada di ruang keluarga. Ibu mematut diri seolah belum tampak sempurna, dan Ayah sedang mengenakan jam tangan mahalnya, bersiap-siap untuk bersandiwara menjadi keluarga sempurna dan menghadiri acara ulang tahun kantor Ayah. Aku berjalan masuk ke kamar dan melupakan camilan untuk menemani mengerjakan tugas sekolah, dan ketika aku berbalik aku melihat Ilgook masuk ke kamar orang tuaku tanpa menyadari mataku yang menyumpah serapah padanya.

Keesokan harinya Ibu tentu baru menyadari kehilangannya. Kali ini dalam bentuk perhiasan mahal dari Italy yang aku tidak peduli apa namanya. Ibu tidak bertanya apapun namun langsung menamparku dan merusak baju seragam yang sudah kukenakan, memeriksa kamar namun nihil, karena memang bukan aku pelakunya. Ibu menamparku lagi, sedangkan Ayah hanya menjadi sapi di meja makan. Ilgook pun. Aku tidak membantah apapun dan bagi Ibu itu adalah pengakuan tidak langsung hingga dia mengurungku di kamar, padahal aku hanya malas memperpanjang masalah. Ibu melarangku ke sekolah (hanya ingin menyembunyikan luka tampar di pipiku dari orang lain, aku tahu) sampai beberapa hari, setidaknya aku tidak harus mengerjakan banyak tugas menyusahkan di minggu itu.

Ilgook pergi satu bulan kemudian setelah upacara kelulusannya. Teror kehilangan pun berhenti, dan sepertinya hanya aku yang tahu penyebabnya, hanya aku yang peduli.

Tapi dari tahun-tahun lampau hidupku, aku belajar untuk tidak bergantung memercayai siapapun. Kau mau bergantung apa dari seorang ibu yang tidak mau mendengar penjelasan? Tidak ada. Kau mau bergantung apa dari seorang ayah yang diam saja ketika anaknya dituduh dan ditampar didepan matanya sekalipun? Tidak ada. Apa kau bisa memercayai sosok kakak yang begitu sempurna tapi melimpahkan semua kesalahan padamu dan menjadi pengecut pada akhirnya? Tidak. Tentu tidak.

Dari masa-masa itulah aku terbentuk. Membuat kepercayaan dan akhir bahagia menjadi lelucon tolol bagiku.

Sama seperti sekarang. Ketika Ayah menyebutkan nama 'Oh Sehun' dan kata 'calon suami' dalam rima yang sama.

Mungkin semesta terlalu membenciku sehingga selalu membawa lelucon tolol lainnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sejujurnya, apa salahku?" Luhan mengeluarkan argumen pertamanya setelah keadaan mereda. Tidak ada lagi airmata di kedua mata Ayahnya paling tidak.

Wu Yifan mengerjitkan alis, jelas tidak menyetujui sikap keras anaknya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah Ayah sebegitu dendamnya padaku? Bukan aku yang memilih untuk dikandung di luar pernikahan kalian, hal itu sudah terjadi dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu. Masihkah Ayah merasa di susahkan olehku?"

"Jaga mulutmu. Kita sudah setuju untuk tidak membahas hal ini, Wu Luhan." Datar dan dingin, namun berbahaya.

"Aku tidak akan mau menerima perjodohan tolol ini. Aku wanita matang dan mapan, jika memang Ayah tidak ingin disusahkan lagi olehku, biarkan aku pergi dari rumah ini dan menjalani hidupku sendiri. Jadi lupakan rencana Ayah dengan pengusaha entah-yang-mana yang selalu Ayah sebut sahabat, lupakan rencana perjodohan dengan pria kaya idiot yang akan membuatku muak." Luhan pun terdengar paten.

"Tidakkah kau melihat disini aku sedang mengusahakan jaminan masa depanmu?!" Yifan menggebrak meja, tapi Luhan sudah terlalu biasa dengan suara seperti itu.

"Dan tidakkah Ayah melihat aku sedang mengusahakan jaminan masa depanku? Ayah hanya berpikir segalanya bisa mudah jika sudah melepaskanku pada seorang pria banyak warisan. Tapi tidak. Aku punya banyak contoh kegagalan, jika Ayah perlu bukti." Tanpa gentar, Luhan menatap mata Ayahnya. Beberap detik Yifan memberikan waktu bagi debar dadanya yang seketika melonjak, wajahnya memerah dengan urat di daerah pelipis tanda ia murka.

Yifan menarik nafas kemudian kembali duduk di kursi kepala, "Kau kenal Oh Sehun?"

"Tidak. Dan jawaban untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mencari tahu."

"Oh Sehun datang pada Ayah satu minggu yang lalu."

"..."

"Dia datang sendirian, tanpa bantuan Appanya. Dia meminta izin untuk melamarmu sebagai istrinya. Dia mengenalmu, Luhan," Yifan menarik nafas lagi seolah kelelahan, "Oh Sehun mengenalmu sebagai cinta pertama SMA dan-"

"Oh, ayolah! Sebelum bertemu bahkan dia sudah penuh omong kosong!" Luhan berdiri dari bangkunya, membuat Yifan membelalakkan matanya.

"Kembali duduk, Wu Luhan."

"Pembicaraan kita tidak akan menemui kesepakatan apapun Ayah, jadi lebih baik tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Dan tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku sedikitpun, aku akan kembali ke kantor sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Ini semua kesalahannya sebagai kepala keluarga. Sejak awal Wu Yifan tidak bisa bertindak sebagaimana mestinya. Dia terlalu menghormati istrinya dan tidak bisa mendominasi sebagai kepala keluarga, terlalu tidak peka dengan keadaan putri semata wayangnya sehingga berpikir bahwa uang sudah cukup.

Luhan tumbuh sebagai pribadi yang sensitif, perasa namun tidak menunjukkannya pada orang lain. Luhan pintar dan dapat dengan mudah lulus kuliah dan berkarir menjadi kepala redaksi sebuah majalah internasional di Korea pada usia dua puluh dua. Yifan bangga namun menyayangkan itu dalam waktu bersamaan. Tidak ada yang akan melanjutkan perusahaannya jika begini.

Kemudian Oh Sehun datang disaat yang tepat.

Yifan tidak benar-benar mengenali sosok pria tinggi yang muncul untuk mempersunting putrinya itu. Sehun hanya tiba-tiba datang begitu saja. Yifan tentu tidak terlalu terkejut. Luhan cantik, dan di usia mudanya sudah memiliki karir gemilang. Ada banyak perempuan seperti itu di Korea, namun mana lagi yang merupakan pewaris Ephesians Company seperti Luhan? Setidaknya Yifan benar hanya memiliki satu anak.

"Saya ingin memperistri Wu Luhan."

Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala Yifan terus menerus, seperti gema tanpa akhir. Membuatnya tersadar akan satu hal. Satu hal yang menjadi poin tambah Oh Sehun di mata Yifan.

"Andai saja aku dulu seberani itu, Zi..."

.

.

.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Oh Sehun, Lu? Kau bercanda kan?" Seorang gadis bermata sipit menyeruput jus stroberi susu dengan bersemangat. Mata sipitnya melebar.

"Kau bodoh sekali, Lu." Sahut gadis lain sambil mengaduk sup krim ayamnya, mata bulatnya juga ikut tambah melebar.

"Tidak tahu dan tidak peduli."

"Kurasa kau hanya harus menambah pengetahuanmu mengenai pria. Aku bisa mengatur kencan buta untukmu."

"Aku tidak mau, Baek." Straight on point, khas seperti Luhan.

"Tapi omong-omong kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama Oh Sehun? Apakah dia akan menjadi salah satu line di edisi depan?" Do Kyungsoo mencoba mengembalikan topik, sekaligus menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya hampir saja dinikahi olehnya."

"WHAT?!"

"Haruskah kalian bereaksi tidak berguna seperti itu?"

"YOU ALMOST WHAT?!"

"Oh my God, pelankan suaramu Byun Baekhyun." Luhan menghela nafas, sedikit banyak merasa menyesal bercerita pada mereka di tempat umum seperti ini, "Aku hampir saja dinikahi olehnya, oke? End of story. Curtain closed."

"Like seriously, detailnya Wu Luhan. Kami butuh detailnya."

"Ayahku pagi ini mengatakan lelucon menggelikan, dan Oh Sehun ini berperan sebagai objeknya, badutnya. Ayahku hampir saja menjodohkanku dengannya. Aku tidak tahu apa orang yang dimaksud Ayah dengan orang yang kalian berdua maksud adalah orang yang sama atau bukan, tapi Ayah menyinggung sesuatu tentang pewaris Oh Enterprise. Jadi sama atau tidak?"

"Damn, kau dapat jackpot!"

"Do Kyungsoo, don't swearing."

"Sialan Lu, kau sungguh jalang beruntung!"

"Aku akan menjahit mulutmu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Tapi aku serius Lu, badut yang kita bicarakan adalah Oh Sehun! Ini sungguhan Oh Sehun yang itu yang sedang kita bicarakan!"

"Oh Sehun yang itu yang bagaimana lebih tepatnya?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai bercerita, mengingat kau butuh bantuan kami sekarang. Ayahmu mungkin tampak menyerah, tapi aku yakin delapan puluh persen kau akan tetap dinikahi Oh Sehun, dua puluh persen lagi poin untukmu karena kita berteman. Jadi secara teknis perjodohan ini akan tetap berlangsung sesuai titah Ayahmu," Baekhyun bergidik menyadari tatapan membunuh Luhan, "Baiklah, Oh Sehun adalah putra tunggal dalam keluarga Oh. Berusia dua puluh tujuh, lulusan dua gelar sekaligus setelah kuliah lima tahun di Brown. Sekarang menggantikan Ayahnya mengurus perusahaan sebagai direktur utama Oh Enterprise. Itu setidaknya yang bisa didapat dari internet." Oceh Baekhyun.

"Tapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Oh Sehun adalah pria perfeksionis, walau dari luar terlihat ramah, namun sesungguhnya bisa membunuh dengan tatapan tajam. Tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan manapun karena kabarnya hatinya sudah dimiliki seseorang yang masih tidak diketahui eksistensinya. Jangan tanya kami dapat informasi dari mana, kita bekerja di media cetak. Mungkin hanya itu sih yang perlu kau ketahui, yang lainnya akan menyusul ketika kau sudah di lapangan."

"Baiklah, pertama, terima kasih karena kesediaan kalian berdua memberitahuku informasi mengenai Oh Sehun. Kedua, penggunaan katamu berlebihan daritadi Baek, pastikan kau tidak menggunakan kalimat seperti itu dalam artikelmu. Dan ketiga, aku sesungguhnya tidak membutuhkan informasi itu, oke? Tidak akan ada yang turun ke lapangan dan tidak akan ada pernikahan. Jadi kurasa itu sudah cukup menutup makan siang kita, dan kita harus kembali ke kantor sekarang juga. Bagaimana?"

.

.

.

Luhan merutuk pada dirinya sendiri. Pembicaraan saat makan siang itu menuntunnya terlambat sampai kantor sehabis makan siang dan membuat tamunya menunggu. Well, tamu penting, begitu kata Xiumin yang tampak tegang ketika menghampiri ruangannya. Luhan memang ingat memiliki janji dengan perwakilan dari Oh Enterprise (yang baru dia sadari adalah perusahaan seseorang) setelah makan siang, hanya pertemuan biasa sebenarnya (tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan lelucon tolol yang menjadi topik hangat hari ini baginya), membahas iklan jangka panjang produk dan beberapa event perusahaan yang akan diliput saja sebenarnya. Semua sudah diurus bagian advertisement dan sekarang Luhan hanya perlu menandatangani.

"Dan kenapa kau tampak tegang Xiumin-ah? Kau sakit?" Luhan sedikit banyak merasa cemas melihat Xiumin memutar-mutar jarinya.

"Aku hanya gugup. Orang perwakilan perusahaan itu seram, terlalu mengintimidasi. Aku sebaiknya langsung memanggilnya, bagaimana?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Baiklah, persilahkan dia masuk. Trims, Xiumin-ah."

Gadis berpipi bulat itupun menghilang dibalik pintu dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka lagi setelah Xiumin melebarkan jalan, tampak dua orang berpakaian rapih melangkah yakin. Luhan sudah berdiri untuk menyambut dan tersenyum ramah (bagaimanapun profesionalitas yang terutama), kemudian menyalami dua pria muda itu dan mempersilahkan duduk. Mereka berdua menggunakan pakaian eksekutif yang nampak mahal. Satu memiliki senyum ramah dengan warna kulit yang sedikit gelap dibanding orang Korea pada umumnya, sementara yang satu pria pucat berekspresi datar memandang Luhan seolah menilai sesuatu, kemudian masih menatap Luhan setelahnya.

"Selamat siang, tuan-tuan. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang saya perbuat sehingga anda harus menunggu, saya -"

"Wu Luhan."

Luhan mengerjap, pria dingin itu menyahuti namanya dan itu sudah cukup membingungkan.

"Kurasa kau harusnya tahu aku kesini bukan hanya ingin membahas iklan itu. Itu jelas bukan urusanku."

Luhan menaikkan alisnya, refleks sambil menerka. Oh, jangan bilang...

"Maaf?" Luhan memutuskan untuk bersikap aman saja ternyata.

"Daebak, dia benar-benar tidak menganggap serius ternyata." Oceh pria disebelahnya seolah mengetahui sesuatu.

Si pria pucat menghela nafas tidak sabar, "Aku Oh Sehun. Setidaknya kau bisa menerka apa tujuan utamaku menemuimu sekarang."

"Let's talk wedding plan."

WAIT, WHUUTT?!

.

.

.

" _Bagiku surga adalah tempat aku bisa bersamamu._ "

.

.

.

.

A/N:  
Bagiku surga adalah tempat aku bisa bersamamu? /kemudian muntah/

Ehmm hai, apa kabar?

I'm trully sorry ngga aktif nyaris sebulan. Ceritanya mo apdet Something Darker kemarin, tp my laptop berulah lagi, dan bodohnya gua ga salin file chap3 ke hape. Sampe skrg laptop gua masih gabisa nyala (TT,TT) dan daripada gua ga apdet apa2, mending apdet ini. (Rencananya mo apdet barengan HunhanEffects, Baekbeelu, lolipopsehun. Tapi apadayaku dan laptopku yang penuh dosa)

Btw ini published di wattpad yah, dan gatau mo kapan dilanjut, bcuz I do have a life outside ffn. Jangan ditungguin kwkwk

Something Darker bakal gua usahain apdet pas liburan.

C u soon.

Aku sayang kamu.


	2. Chapter 2

Aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa keluargaku adalah keluarga yang rusak jauh sebelum perselingkuhan Ayah dengan perempuan murahan muncul. Satu-satunya yang terpikirkan olehku ketika membahas keluarga adalah betapa tidak pastinya hal didalamnya. Aku terbiasa dengan perubahan yang berlangsung terus menerus dan hal itu membentukku menjadi pribadi yang sulit terkesan. Hal baru yang terjadi di sekitarku akan kuanggap hal yang biasa karena memang begitulah hidup, selalu berubah.

Aku tumbuh mirip sekali dengan Ayahku, Wu Yifan. Jika ditanya mana yang akan kupilih diantara orangtuaku, aku jelas akan memilihnya dibanding Ibuku. Bukan sekali dua kali Ibu mendorong atau bahkan memukulku jika dia mengetahui hal yang kubuat tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, Ibu akan berteriak kemudian mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangku tanpa tahu kapan harus berhenti. Kemudian dia akan pergi dengan setelan mahal, riasan tebal dan aksesori berlebih meninggalkan rumah dan pulang dengan kembali berteriak.

Aku selalu berpikir semua masalah ini sebenarnya berasal dari Ibuku. Ibu adalah orang yang sangat temperamen, tidak sabar, tidak bisa menerima kritik dan sifat-sifat buruk lainnya. Seorang mendiang paman dari pihak Ibu pernah berkunjung, beliau sedikit banyak mengajarkan banyak hal positif dalam hidupku sebagai pegangan selama beliau tinggal satu bulan di rumahku. Beliau pernah berkata, "Dunia ini luas sekali, Luhan. Hidupmu masih sangat panjang dan banyak tempat yang harus kau kunjungi. Dunia ini dipenuhi orang-orang yang sudah pasti egois namun dengan takaran yang berbeda. Masalahnya, orang yang memiliki ego tinggi lebih mampu memengaruhi sekitarnya."

Yang luar biasanya, hal ini terbukti dalam ranah yang paling kecil. Keluargaku.

Ayah memang orang yang acuh, tapi bukan berarti ayah orang yang akan menyiksa seseorang dengan kalimat-kalimat cacian dan memusatkan semua kesalahan pada anak kandungnya sendiri. Ayah masih bisa menerima kritik. Tapi ayah sangat mudah terpengaruh, terbukti ia terpengaruh ikut menyalahkanku dalam banyak hal hanya karena Ibu berkata begitu.

Seolah semua yang kulakukan, semua hal terbaik yang kuusahakan di sekolah, tidak pernah mendapat apresiasi dimata ibuku yang selalu melihat kekuranganku. Seolah aku hanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia kemudian hasil akhirnya akan sama, Ibu tetap akan mencibir dengan mengatakan hal-hal yang kami berdua tahu, tidak sepantasnya dikatakan orang tua kepada anaknya. Ini membentukku menjadi orang yang ingin melakukan hal yang berlebih dari target awal, terkadang memaksakan diri, membiarkan prosesnya menyakiti diriku sendiri. Hingga melupakan satu hal lain yang pernah dikatakan pamanku, "Manusia itu pada dasarnya tidak pernah puas, tapi Tuhan menciptakan kita dengan kemampuan berbeda-beda. Kau harus tahu batasanmu dan dimana kau harus berhenti. Itu lebih berarti dari hasil akhir yang kau kejar."

Saat ini, aku sama sekali tidak berminat bertemu dengan Ibu. Aku tidak pernah dirawat dengan baik selain oleh diriku sendiri serta beberapa pengasuh yang datang silih berganti hingga usiaku delapan. Aku ingat waktu awal semester dua sekolah menengah pertama, aku pernah mendapat tugas menceritakan perjalanan liburan bersama keluargaku, dan yang kutulis hanya membaca buku seharian di kamar atau menonton televisi bersama pelayan dirumahku. Kedua orangtuaku terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan rencana perjalanan untuk sekedar berlibur, ibu bahkan mungkin tidak sudi membayangkannya sama sekali.

Pernah juga entah ditahun keberapa dimasa sekolah menengah atas, aku sedang berlajar bersama teman-temanku dirumah, kemudian setelah menyelesaikan tugas kami menonton sebuah film horor (aku tidak ingat apa judulnya), tapi diakhir cerita ada kisah mengharukan yang mengisahkan ternyata arwah Ibu dari si pemeran utama menjadi seperti malaikat penjaga atau hal konyol semacam itu. Teman-temanku menangis haru dan ada satu yang sadar dan bertanya tidakkah aku merasa terharu juga.

Aku hanya menggeleng.

Kemudian mereka mulai berceramah mengenai 'Kau harus mensyukuri keadaanmu, hidup berkecukupan dengan orang tua yang masih utuh. Tidak semua anak bisa merasakan itu.'

Dalam hati aku mencibir.

Apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku tidak bisa menangisi hal yang sama dengan manusia lain?

Aku tidak akan bisa menangisi kisah menyayat hati antara keluarga seperti itu.

Mungkin teman-temanku bermaksud baik dengan mengatakan hal itu, mungkin mereka sadar ada masalah yang sedang terjadi antara aku dan orangtuaku, hingga mereka mengatakan itu untuk menyadarkanku. Tapi itulah masalahnya, keluargaku tidak ada masalah, keluargaku hanya memang sudah ditakdirkan berjalan seperti itu sejak awal. Aku tidak bisa ikut menangis tersedu bersama mereka ketika tidak ada yang harus ditangisi, atau ketika yang sedang dibicarakan sama sekali tidak pantas mendapat setetespun airmataku.

Kemudian aku teringat kalimat lain yang dilontarkan pamanku ketika kami sedang membesuk salah satu temannya di rumah sakit jiwa, yang dimasukkan kesana karena depresi ditinggal mati kekasihnya di hari pernikahan mereka,

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih menyedihkan? Bahwa merasakan kesakitan akan menjadi lebih baik dibanding tidak bisa lagi merasakan apa-apa."

Dengar itu teman-teman? Tidak semua anak merasakan itu sejak kecil.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Maaf?" Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi, "Apa Anda tidak salah orang? Atau salah tempat?" Itu hanya pertanyaan kosong tentu saja, seolah memberi sindiran kepada pria angkuh dihadapannya saat ini. Karena Luhan yakin pria ini tidak salah orang, hanya otaknya saja yang salah.

"Kurasa Tuan Wu sudah memberi tahu hal ini padamu, betul?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, tidak mampu memberi jawaban yang sopan sekaligus bermaksud mengusir pria ini. Tapi hanya ada kalimat kasar, jadi dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Baiklah, aku sekarang ingat, tadi pagi Ayahku membahas sesuatu yang kupikir hanya lelucon. Tapi tidak kusangka leluconnya akan sejauh ini."

"Aku ingin menikahimu, itu lelucon?"

"Bahkan dari perkataan Ayahku tentang Anda yang menganggap saya sebagai 'cinta pertama SMA' saja sangat konyol. Jika tidak sedang dalam jam kerja, saya bisa tertawa berguling sekarang."

Luhan mengernyit melihat raut keberatan yang ditampilkan wajah Oh Sehun. Mulai menerka kenapa pria ini terlihat tersinggung, tapi Luhan terlalu marah untuk peduli.

"Kau pikir itu konyol?"

"Tentu saja. Anda menemukan kata yang lebih sopan? Menggelikan mungkin?"

"Aku tahu sejak dulu kau tidak tersentuh, bagaimanapun orang-orang ingin menjangkaumu, kau hanya akan terbang lebih jauh setiap ada orang yang ingin menangkapmu. But you're like firefly, kau menyala terang ditengah kegelapan, bersinar cantik dan menarik perhatian sekitarmu, membuat sekitarmu terhipnotis dan jatuh cinta, tapi tidak tersentuh."

"Analogi yang kejam untukku."

"Apanya?"

"Karena kau menegaskan orang-orang hanya akan menangkapku kemudian merusak sayapku, menghilangkan kemampuanku untuk terbang dan aku akan kehilangan cahayaku kemudian mati."

"…"

"Begitulah, Tuan Oh. Itu alasanku. Aku tidak mau mati hanya karena orang egois yang tidak memberikanku kebebasan terbang."

Pria pucat itu menghela nafas, menyenderkan tubuhnya seperti seorang pebisnis yang kalah debat dan tahu akan mengalami kerugian. Luhan berseru senang dalam hati, tapi semua itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika pria itu kembali menampilkan raut percaya diri.

Matanya tampak percaya diri.

"Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku jika analogiku konyol dan menyakitimu."

Wait, what?! Kenapa tiba-tiba pria ini…

"Wow, kau jelas menganggapku perempuan yang gampang di rayu hanya dengan pernyataan cinta. Apa kau memang semudah itu mengatakan cinta pada orang lain?"

"Kau bukan orang lain untukku, Xiao Lu," Luhan merinding mendengar panggilan itu, yang terdengar asing dan familiar disaat yang bersamaan, "Dan jika mengatakan cinta memang semudah itu bagiku, mungkin aku sudah mengatakannya sejak sembilan tahun lalu. Sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu dengan pita rambutmu."

"Aku sudah selesai melakukan semua hal yang kurasa perlu untuk menjadi pantas meminangmu, aku sudah selesai menjadi pengecut dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mulai berbicara denganmu." Suaranya yakin, tegas, yang Luhan rasa bahkan perempuan keras sepertinya sekalipun tidak akan mampu menggoyahkan kegigihan di suara itu.

"Siapa kau Oh Sehun?" Luhan tidak mampu menutupi suara penasarannya.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Pria yang sudah mencoba menjadi pantas untukmu suatu hari terhitung sejak sembilan tahun lalu."

"…"

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukan penolakan diawal, aku bertingkah konyol dengan sembarangan meminangmu melalui Ayahmu. Aku sangat maklum jika kau tidak menerimaku begitu saja, si Pria Asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hidupmu dan mulai mengusik ketenanganm," Dia terkekeh, dan Luhan sekali lagi merasa tidak asing, "Tapi seperti yang kukatakan, aku sudah selesai menjadi pengecut dan kesabaranku habis, tidak mampu menahan diriku sendiri untuk segera menjadikanmu pendampingku, Xiao Lu."

Luhan nyaris berjengit merasakan bulu-bulu di tengkuknya berdiri. Pria ini… pasti memiliki satu atau dua peran di masa sekolahnya.

"Dan kita teman SMA?"

"Ya, Luhan. Kita teman SMA."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku?"

"Semua orang di angkatan kita mengenalmu."

"Dan bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu?"

"Kau tidak."

Luhan mengerutkan alis, diam-diam wajahnya yang ekspresif membuat Oh Sehun gemas, "Aku tidak mengenalmu?"

"Kita bahkan tidak pernah satu kelas, kita sering kali berpapasan di lorong tapi kau terlalu sibuk dengan lagu di headphonemu, atau bukumu, atau apapun hingga aku tidak pernah berani menyapamu. Kelas kita pernah memiliki jadwal seminar bahasa Inggris yang sama, dan kau selalu mengangkat tanganmu tinggi dan percaya diri ketika kau ingin mengutarakan pendapat. Setiap istirahat, kau menghabiskan waktu di kantin, tapi hari Rabu dan Kamis adalah hari khusus membaca dan kau akan tenggelam di antara buku-buku perpustakaan. Kau akan pulang naik bis setiap ada kelas malam, aku sesekali sengaja menunggumu agar bisa satu bis denganmu. Kau lebih suka susu vanilla dibanding coklat, kau suka makanan manis dan diam-diam tersenyum setiap ada kiriman coklat atau permen yang diselipkan bersama surat-surat manis di lokermu, kemudian memakannya selama perjalanan pulang di bis."

"Kau… kau menguntitku!"

Pria itu tertawa, "Aku memperhatikanmu. Itu dua hal yang berbeda. Kau selalu melakukan kegiatan monoton selama bersekolah, jadi tidak sulit melihat kebiasaan-kebiasaan itu. Aku sengaja menunggumu pulang setiap kelas malam untuk membuat diriku tenang juga, lagipula saat itu rumah kita searah."

"Dan soal surat?"

"Well… itu, aku yang menulisnya untukmu."

Mata Luhan membola, mengingat kembali masa sekolahnya, yang diisi memang dengan kegiatan monoton yang Luhan sendiri berani bertaruh ada banyak orang yang tahu mengenai rutinitasnya selama bersekolah. Luhan tidak memiliki banyak teman dekat, tapi bukan berarti dia menjadi anti-sosial. Dia memiliki beberapa teman yang terkadang dapat membuat perasaannya baik setelah melihat pertengkaran orangtuanya dirumah, menjadi penyemangatnya belajar, tapi ada satu hal yang selalu ditunggunya setiap hari. Sepucuk surat dari orang asing yang awalnya dianggap Luhan sebagai teror kejahilan siswa lain. Tadinya Luhan sudah siap jika tahun-tahun sekolahnya diisi dengan kejahilan siswa asing itu, tapi tidak pernah ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya, seolah ada yang menjaganya dari jauh. Lagipula isi surat itu cukup menarik, di surat pertama Luhan ingat ada potongan kalimat yang di salin dari novel Thomas Hardy, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, isi surat itu semakin bervariasi, ada puisi picisan, lelucon singkat, bahkan sampai curahan hati si penulis mengenai kesehariannya. Bahkan untuk membuat segalanya lebih baik, seringkali surat itu datang bersama lolipop susu atau coklat batang yang tidak akan pernah dia dapat dirumahnya.

"Odult?"

"Nama itu konyol sekali jika dikatakan sekarang, astaga."

"Kau Odult?"

"Ya, Xiao Lu. Itu aku." Mata pria itu sekarang tampak teduh.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Kau tahu fakta tentang wanita, Luhan?"

"Apa Paman?"

"Perempuan itu makhluk yang unik sekali. Perempuan itu indah, cantik, lembut, dan kuat. Perempuan bisa menjadi sangat kuat ketika dia merasa perlu melindungi diri dan bekerja sama dengam semesta."

"Berarti Luhan juga seperti itu kan? Luhan bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri."

"Ya, kau akan menjadi perempuan kuat saat kau dewasa nanti. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, Sayang. _Even Superwoman sometimes need Superman's soul_."


	3. Chapter 3

Dulu sekali, keadaan pertemanan aku, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak sedekat ini. Kami bertemu di kampus, memasuki unit kegiatan yang sama di tahun pertama, kemudian seperti pertemanan pada umumnya, kami mulai dekat setelah mengetahui banyak kesamaan yang kami miliki.

Terutama tentang betapa hancurnya keluarga kami.

Baekhyun adalah anak dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang saat ini tinggal di Jeju, jauh darinya. Baekhyun tinggal bersama neneknya yang membuka toko kue di tengah kota, bukan usaha yang terbilang besar namun cukup untuk menghidupi beberapa anggota keluarga yang ikut tinggal bersama mereka. Baekhyun bercerita dulu sewaktu SMA Ibunya rutin mengirimkan biaya hidup dan sekolahnya, namun dia akan menangis jika mengingat dia jarang berjumpa dengan kedua orangtuanya semenjak tinggal di Seoul. Juga ayahnya yang sudah tidak tinggal bersama ibunya. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk untuk memedulikan banyak hal dan sudah terlalu lelah memukul Baekhyun sewaktu gadis sipit itu masih kecil. Hal itu membentuk Baekhyun yang akan selalu bermanja-manja ketika bertemu dengan orang yang bisa dipercayainya, karena dia tidak mendapatkan itu dari Ayahnya. Sementara Kyungsoo memiliki keadaan yang lebih rumit, dia tinggal bersama wanita yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, namun tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu, sementara ibu kandungnya memiliki pemikiran gila dan tidak mau repot mengurusnya sejak lahir. Sesekali Kyungsoo akan menghubungi ayahnya tanpa diketahui ibunya, kemudian akan menangis dan bercerita kepada kami betapa dia merindukan ayahnya, kemudian memaki ayahnya di lain kesempatan ketika melihat ayahnya sudah memiliki keluarga lain diluar sana.

Keluarga kami rumit, tapi setidaknya mereka memiliki sesuatu untuk berpegang dan bahagia.

Jika dikesampingkan hal selain itu, kami memang sangat cocok satu sama lain. Umur kami tidak terlalu terpaut jauh, kami memiliki kesukaan yang sama dalam musik, kami suka berbagi cerita dengan secangkir coklat panas atau ayam goreng dan kentang, kami lebih memilih menangis bertiga di kamar ketika sudah mulai tidak tahan dengan kehidupan kemudian berkendara menaiki mobil Baekhyun hingga malam hari dan teriakan keras kami akan hilang ditelan terpaan angin kencang dalam pekatnya malam.

Kami berbagi sesuai porsi. Satu hal yang paling kusukai ketika mengatakan keluh kesahku pada mereka, bahwa mereka adalah pendengar yang sangat baik. Ketika salah satu dari kami sedang bercerita, yang lainnya akan mendengarkan dengan perhatian, mengusap lengan atau pundak atau kepala atau airmata di pipi, kemudian membiarkan tidur di pangkuan yang lainnya. Kyungsoo selalu menjadi yang paling bijak dan memiliki kepala dingin ketika memberi saran, sementara Baekhyun lebih berapi-api mengikuti perasaannya, sementara aku akan memberikan saran yang paling logis di antara kami.

Tapi kami pun tetap memiliki satu perbedaan.

Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah pribadi yang berani mencoba.

Sementara aku terjebak pada perbandingan absolut di otakku.

Seperti ketika aku mengatakan untuk apa belajar berjalan jika kau tahu kau punya kemungkinan untuk jatuh. Ketika aku bertanya kenapa kau menonton drama ketika kau tahu itu hanya rekaan fiktif. Kenapa kau percaya takdir ketika kau hanya harus menjalani hidup yang berisi rentetan kebetulan konyol yang dilandaskan kata 'itu terjadi karena takdir'.

Kenapa kau mau jatuh cinta ketika kau tahu banyak kemungkinan untuk terluka sangat parah.

Mereka awalnya kesulitan memberi jawaban logis (aku tahu mereka memiliki jawaban yang bagus, tapi mereka sendiri juga tahu butuh jawaban luar biasa untuk membuatku berhenti menanyakan hal-hal itu.)

Kemudian kalimat Kyungsoo berhasil membuatku terdiam.

"Karena kau butuh bisa berjalan untuk menjalani hidup. Dan kau butuh cinta untuk memiliki hidup yang bahagia."

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Oh Sehun kembali memasuki kediaman Wu dengan kepala yang terangkat percaya diri. Seperti saat kedatangan pertamanya ke kediaman ini, dia disambut hangat oleh pelayan laki-laki ramah yang sudah berumur. Sehun sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi bukan berarti dia akan bersikap seenaknya. Selain karena menjaga sikap ketika bertamu di rumah orang, dia juga dibesarkan oleh orangtua yang mendidiknya dengan baik, juga didasari keyakinan bahwa 'Luhan menyukai pria sopan' sejak dia SMA.

"Selamat datang, Oh Sehun." Seorang pria paruh baya menyambutnya ketika ia memasuki ruang keluarga, lelaki itu sedang duduk membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan secangkir teh dengan asap mengepul didepannya. Parasnya yang kebaratan mengikuti orangtuanya tampak senang dengan kedatangan Sehun. Senyum di bibirnya tampak membelah pipi, pun matanya yang berwarna coklat terang. Sehun tahu Wu Yifan adalah pria blasteran Cina-Kanada jadi bukan hal aneh jika mendapat aksen aneh dari lidahnya yang sudah terbiasa berbicara bahasa Inggris.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami keluar, Tuan Wu." Sehun duduk di sofa panjang setelah dipersilahkan, pandangannya mengedar kearah tangga yang menyambung lantai satu dengan lantai dua, "Luhan?" Sehun menanyakan keberadaan gadisnya yang parasnya belum dilihatnya hari ini.

Pria dihadapannya terkekeh dengan ketidak sabaran Sehun, "Putriku baru saja pulang dari kantornya, dia bilang cukup sibuk hari ini jadi dia harap kau tidak keberatan menunggunya sedikit lebih lama untuk bersiap."

"Sama sekali tidak, Tuan Wu."

"Bagus. Bagaimana dengan kabar orangtuamu?"

" _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sehat. Mereka menitip salam untuk Anda."

"Oh, tidakkah panggilan saya dan anda sama sekali tidak enak didengar untuk kita? Sebentar lagi kemungkinan kau akan menjadi suami putriku, yang itu artinya kau akan segera menjadi menantuku. Kau boleh memanggilku _Abbeonim._ "

" _Ye, abbeonim._ "

"Begitu lebih baik."

Sehun duduk dengan canggung ketika pembicaraan mereka berhenti begitu saja. Ia bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah menemukan topik untuk dibicarakan, dan dari pengamatannya Yifan juga begitu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan satu hal yang serius padamu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dengan tegap lagi, menandakan dirinya siap mendengar, " _Ye, abbeonim."_

"Aku cukup senang ketika tahu ada seorang pria yang berani datang padaku dan meminta putriku untuk dipinang. Terlepas dari dirimu adalah putra Oh Joonmyeon yang merupakan sahabat baikku dari dulu, tapi percayalah aku tidak peduli siapapun orangtuamu atau asal-usulmu, aku tidak mungkin memberikan putriku satu-satunya begitu saja pada seorang asing," Yifan menghela nafas, "Luhan adalah perempuan yang spesial, dia begitu kuat dan memiliki pendirian yang tidak mudah diubah bahkan olehku yang merupakan ayah kandungnya. Dalam hal ini, kuakui dia memiliki kesamaan dengan ibunya, Kim Yejin. Sepanjang hidupku, aku lalai menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang ayah dan kepala keluarga hingga Luhan selalu merasa kesepian setiap saat. Dia tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang baru, selain Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, dia tidak memiliki teman dekat lain yang bisa kupercayai.

"Tapi ketika aku melihatmu datang padaku dan meminta izin atas Luhan, aku bisa merasakan ketulusanmu pada putriku. Kau percaya diri dan tegas mengatakan hal yang kau maksudkan, itu membuatku cukup terkesan, jujur saja."

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, Luhan putriku, adalah hal paling berharga di dunia bagiku walau aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini padanya secara langsung. Dia tidak pernah menangis di depanku, dia menahannya dengan baik, terkadang itu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak akan menuntut tanggung jawab muluk seperti jangan membuatnya menangis sama sekali, itu tidak masuk akal. Tapi setidaknya, jadilah orang pertama yang akan menghapus airmatanya, sediakan waktumu untuknya karena Luhan hanya butuh itu. Biarkan dia mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya padamu dan dengarkan dia. Karena walaupun begitu acuh, dia adalah wanita yang sensitif dan peka."

"Baik, abbeonim. Itulah cita-citaku sejak dulu. Untuk bisa hidup dan melakukan apapun yang bisa membahagiakannya, untuk membuatnya nyaman disampingku. Seperti yang saya bilang, dia adalah yang pertama sejak lama sekali. Mungkin anda akan menilai ini hal konyol, Luhan pun mengatakan hal yang sama ketika saya mengatakan ini, dia menganggap saya konyol. Tapi sungguh, ini sama sekali bukan lelucon. Saya mencintai putri anda dan berharap anda dapat merestui jika kami menikah nanti."

"Jangan konyol, Oh Sehun."

Kedua pria yang sedang duduk tenang itu menegang, terutama Sehun yang merasa suara perempuan yang baru saja muncul di ujung tangga itu marah. Raut wajahnya pun tampak tidak senang.

"Aku memang bersedia berteman denganmu, menghargai segala hal yang kau kirimkan saat SMA dulu yang berhasil membuatku sedikit banyak termotivasi. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan bersedia menggantungkan sisa hidupku padamu nanti. Aku tidak akan menikah."

"Luhan, duduk dulu. Sehun sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak akan peduli jika dia menunggu lama, aku lelah dan aku juga tidak terlalu setuju dengan rencana makan malam ini."

"Luhan…"

"Bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Semakin cepat pergi, semakin cepat semuanya selesai."

"Luhan jaga bicaramu. Biar bagaimanapun Sehun adalah tamu."

"Dan sekarang kau mengajarkanku tentang tata krama. Kau mulai menjalankan peranmu sebagai ayah sekarang?"

"Luhan!"

Sehun semakin mengernyitkan alisnya menyadari maksud kalimat Yifan yang sebelumnya mengatakan ' _tidak menjalankan peran sebagai ayah dengan baik_ ' adalah yang seperti ini. Berbagai asumsi muncul di kepalanya, dan semuanya menjadi kesimpulan mudah bahwa hubungan antara Luhan dan Yifan sama sekali tidak baik. Sejak waktu yang lama.

Luhan melengos pergi dengan acuh, tidak memedulikan nada bicara tinggi ayahnya kemudian keluar dari pintu utama. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk sopan pada Yifan, "Saya akan mengejarnya. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya akan memulangkan Luhan dengan utuh, _abbeonim_."

Tanpa menunggu respon Yifan atas kalimatnya, Sehun berlari keluar dan mendapati Luhan yang berdiri menumpukan tubuh pada kap mobilnya. Luhan mengenakan dress biru dongker sederhana tanpa cardigan atau blazer apapun, gadis itu mengetukkan kakinya yang dibalur sneakers putih.

Dengan cekatan Sehun membuka jas yang dikenakannya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu Luhan, "Diluar dingin, Baby."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu." Desis gadis itu walau kedua tangannya justru mengeratkan jas Sehun untuk lebih membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

"Tadinya aku berencana membawamu makan malam romantis di restoran mewah, tapi melihat pakaianmu, jelas kau berniat mencegah rencana itu dan membuat kita makan di warung pinggiran." Sehun mengusak rambut karamel Luhan dengan lembut. Tebakannya (yang sudah pasti tepat) berhasil membuat wajah Luhan merengut, membuat Sehun terkekeh gemas menyadari Luhan tipe menggemaskan seperti itu.

"Kau mau makan _jjajjangmyeon_ di sungai Han? Kita bisa membeli di warung pinggiran dan makan di mobil."

"Aku mau duduk di pinggir sungai Han."

"Makan diluar seperti itu akan membuatmu kedinginan."

"Kau punya jas ini, Bodoh. Ini cukup hangat."

Sehun tertawa keras, baru kali ini dia dipanggil seperti itu oleh orang selain orangtua dan sahabatnya, "Baiklah, gunakan itu untuk menghangatkanmu. Jangan salahkan aku jika ketika kita aku pulang nanti kau akan mengingat aroma tubuhku terus." Sehun menarik bahu Luhan dengan lembut, menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Tidak lupa juga Sehun memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk gadis itu sebelum dirinya berjalan memutar dan duduk di kursi kemudi lalu mobil mulai berjalan. Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka topik pembicaraan (sekali lagi, Sehun bukan orang yang mudah membuat perbincangan menarik, dan lagi dia sedikit gugup saat ini), Sehun mulai membuat asumsi di kepalanya mengenai hubungan Luhan dan Yifan sementara gadis itu sendiri sudah terlalu muak untukurdxew memikirkan hal itu hingga dia hanya berpikiran kosong memerhatikan lampu-lampu dia jalan Seoul. Suasana di dalam mobil hanya diisi oleh suara lagu-lagu milik Sky Sailing yang sedikit banyak membuat Luhan tertarik. Gadis itu hampir saja membuka pembicaraan mengenai penyanyi yang disukainya itu jika tidak mengingat harga diri.

Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menahan gumaman rendah sepanjang lagu-lagu favoritnya di putar. Sehun menyadari Luhan yang tampak menikmati musik kemudian tersenyum, "Kau tahu lagu ini?"

"Adam Young adalah musisi favoritku."

"Kukira tidak banyak yang tahu lagu ini, apalagi Sky Sailing juga bukan proyek utama kan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku suka Adam Young, itu artinya aku suka semua proyek musiknya," Luhan tampak jengah dengan interupsi Sehun ketika dia mulai menikmati musik, "Bukan hanya Owl City, oke?"

"Oke, nona manis," Sehun tertawa gemas dengan ketidak sabaran Luhan, satu tangannya mengusak rambut karamel gadis itu lagi, "Ingatkan aku untuk membawamu menonton konsernya jika dia menggelar di Korea."

.

 _And we spent the hours_

 _With submarine flowers_

 _I knew I'd remember_

 _That day in November_

 _As we_

 _Felt alive again_

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun adalah yang paling ceria dan berisik diantara kami bertiga. Dia selalu menjadi pembuka topik kemudian berceloteh mengenai hal-hal acak yang terlintas di otaknya, Kyungsoo mengingatkan untuk tetap pada satu topik, dan aku yang akan menyadarkan ketika bahasan kami mulai diluar nalar.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama, pangeran tampan dengan kuda putih, atau dongeng adalah hal yang dipercayai Baekhyun. Dia selalu mencari argumen yang bertentangan denganku kemudian Kyungsoo akan nyaris gila menengahi kami.

Jangan nilai aku sebagai orang yang kaku, aku hanya menyadari batasku saja. Terkadang aku suka membayangkan banyak hal picisan seperti hidup bahagia dan mati bersama pasanganku di rumah kecil kami di pinggir pantai, tapi pengalamanku tidak seperti itu, mungkin diluar sana ada banyak pasangan bahagia, tapi mereka tetap memiliki satu atau dua hal yang diperdebatkan dalam rumah tangga mereka. Aku hanya… tidak mau memulai sesuatu hal yang bisa dipastikan berpotensi menyakitiku di masa depan.

Dulu, dulu sekali, aku pernah berlibur bersama kedua orangtuaku juga (walau di penginapan, mereka selalu berteriak satu sama lain, setidaknya ketika kami keluar dan berpura-pura bahagia di hadapan orang lain, aku pernah merasakan itu). Saat itu kami berlibur ke Beijing, tempat kelahiranku sekaligus kampung halaman Ayah, kami bertemu banyak sanak saudara yang selalu membicarakan betapa mereka merindukanku padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa mereka. Aku juga bertemu dengan seorang sepupu jauh yang baik sekali, namanya Jing Boran.

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku tahu, aku bukan remaja yang mati rasa. Karena ketika dia menyapaku dan menemaniku berjalan-jalan berkeliling kota sementara orangtuaku terlalu sibuk memaki satu sama lain di balik layar (sampai sekarang, aku masih bingung antara orang tuaku yang terlalu mahir menyembunyikan permasalahan rumah tangga mereka atau orang-orang sekitar yang tidak mau peduli), aku bisa merasakan panas menjalar di pipiku. Atau ketika dia membelikan sepasang gelang yang kami pakai sepanjang perjalanan pulang dengan rangkulan protektif yang menjagaku di jalan asing.

Aku belum tahu cara membangun tembok yang tinggi saat itu. Hingga kemudian aku belajar mengenai banyak hal.

Tiga minggu disana, aku baru tahu semua perhatian itu hanya perhatian biasa yang dilakukannya dengan sengaja agar ayah menyadari keberadaannya dan hubungan keluarga kami lebih baik. Dia memanfaatkanku untuk mendekati ayah, itu intinya.

Pria itu tidak tahu, hal yang dia lakukan saat itu sama sekali tidak berguna karena ayah bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan siapa anaknya bergaul, dan juga telah membuatku tidak bisa percaya ada orang yang jatuh cinta padaku atas keinginan mereka sendiri.

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang mereka kenal, ada beberapa yang cukup lama (seperti hubungan Baekhyun dengan prianya yang sekarang, seorang pengusaha muda yang Kyungsoo dan aku nilai sebagai 'lumayan', mereka bertahan dua tahun dan dari gelagatnya Park Chanyeol ini sungguhan akan meminang Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat). Kyungsoo memang belum menjalani hubungan serius dalam setahun terakhir, tapi aku bisa merasakan aura bahagia darinya setiap kali bercerita tentang seorang pria yang dia masih tidak mau ia bagi identitasnya.

Maka ketika aku bercerita mengenai ayahku yang gencar menyebutkan nama Oh Sehun dan calon suami seolah mereka memiliki rima yang sama, mereka antusias sekali. Walau mereka harus terima ketika aku juga bercerita Oh Sehun mengatakan cinta pertama, dan aku mengatakan omong kosong sebagai penyambungnya.

Aku tidak mau berakhir bodoh dengan menjalani hal abstrak bernama cinta yang tidak dimengerti nalar manusia.

"Luhan, kurasa Oh Sehun sungguh mencintaimu."

"Tidak dan hentikan mengatakan namanya dengan kata itu dalam satu kalimat, bisa? Aku mulai muak mengingat omong kosong atas nama cinta yang bahkan tidak bisa kau definisikan."

"Karena memang tidak ada definisinya, demi Tuhan!"

"Lalu bagaimana kau mengerti bahwa kau jatuh cinta dan bukan hanya tertarik? Aku tidak mau disakiti dengan orang yang dapat berubah pikiran di masa depan dengan mengatakan salah mengartikan perasaan mereka sendiri."

"Karena memang hanya seperti itu. Oh Sehun mencintaimu sembilan tahun dan pasti ada hal yang tidak main-main dengan mempertahankan perasaannya selama itu. _Because basically, you can't define love. You don't define love, you just… love._ "

 _Damn that's deep._

Kalimat Kyungsoo barusan sedikit banyak berhasil menggelitik logikaku yang siap memuntahkan argumennya..

.

* * *

 _Suara di kepalaku yang selalu penuh perhitungan kali ini diam. Karena getaran di dadaku cukup menyita perhatian ketika aku sadar ada satu tempat disana, masih tampak asing dan baru, tapi sedikit berdebu karena baru kusadari ada disana selama ini._

* * *

.

.

.

"Ceritakan tentang pekerjaanmu, Luhan."

"Kukira kau tipe pria yang akan mencari tahu segala detail tentang hal yang kau inginkan." Itu jelas sebuah sarkasme. Walau dadaku tergelitik dengan perasaan berharap dia sungguh melakukan itu, namun dengan mudah kuenyahkan keanehan otakku.

"Aku memang menginginkanmu, tapi bukan berarti aku akan bertindak bodoh dan mulai menguntit pekerjaanmu dan segala detail tentangmu," Pria itu menyeruput _bubble tea_ coklatnya dan meletakkan kembali diatas kap mobil, satu tangannya sedang memegang piring plastik berisi _jjajjangmyeon_.

"Well, aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan penerbit majalah, itu membuatku mengetahui banyak hal. Bisnis, mode, politik, musik, dan lainnya. Seperti kau belajar, tapi kau juga dibayar untuk itu."

"Dan favoritmu?"

"Musik?" Gadis itu mengambil satu gorengan udang di piring plastik lain yang terletak di tengah-tengah mereka duduk. Awalnya memang mereka berencana makan diluar dan duduk di pinggir sungai, tapi cuaca yang tiba-tiba hujan lebat membuat mereka mau tidak mau makan didalam mobil begini. Bagi Sehun yang merencanakan banyak hal spesial (dan tergolong mewah dengan makan malam ditemani musik romantis, _wine_ , dan pencahayaan romantis dari lilin mahal) untuk Luhan, jelas hal ini mengganggu dan diluar perkiraannya, tapi dia bersyukur karena dengan kesederhanaan ini dia bisa melihat sisi lain dari Luhan yang mulai banyak berbicara walau terkadang dengan nada sinis. Sehun sempat was-was tentang bagaimana Luhan akan bersikap dalam keadaan begini, namun melihat Luhan yang justru duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobilnya dan dengan lahap memakan mienya, dia menghela nafas lega sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau terdengar tidak yakin?" Sehun mengambil piring plastik milik Luhan yang isinya sudah tandas dan meletakkan bekas makan mereka di kursi belakang. Menyisakan dua gelas _bubble tea_ dan sebotol air mineral (Sehun sengaja hanya membeli satu dengan seringai liciknya).

"Aku menyukai banyak hal, Sehun. Aku suka membahas banyak hal dengan rinci dan membiarkan diriku mulai terlarut mempelajari sesuatu, itu membuat pikiranku tetap sibuk hingga tidak perlu membiarkan pikiran tidak penting berkelebat walau sedikit."

Sehun terdiam memerhatikan wajah Luhan yang tampak datar, gadis itu menyeruput bola-bola tapioka dari gelasnya hingga tandas dan memasukkan sampahnya menjadi satu dengan bekas makanan mereka tadi, kemudian meminum air mineral. Pria itu masih memerhatikan Luhan hingga gadis itu membalas tatapannya.

"Jika kau mulai berpikiran jorok tentangku, aku tidak akan segan-segan menginjak selangkanganmu sekarang."

Sehun tersenyum geli dan meletakkan gelasnya, "Aku hanya berpikir."

"Apa?"

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lewati tanpa aku? Berapa lama kita akan membicarakan semuanya ketika kita sudah menikah nanti?"

Satu detakan jantung Luhan rasakan melewati aturannya.

Lalu panas di pipi yang terasa familiar.

"Jangan konyol."

"Serius," Pria itu mencondongkan tubuh besarnya untuk mengungkung tubuh mungil Luhan di pintu yang terkunci. Udara yang dingin seolah tidak berpengaruh pada panas pipi Luhan, "Ceritakan semuanya padaku."

Jarak wajah mereka dekat sekali, Sehun memiringkan kepalanya tapi matanya tidak berhenti memerhatikan wajah Luhan yang melotot, "Aku sungguh akan menginjak selangkanganmu."

"Jangan khawatir lagi," Satu helaan nafas Luhan keluar terlalu keras, udara diantara mereka sudah menjadi satu dan nafas mereka bersahutan, "Aku sudah disini, kau bisa percaya padaku. Berkeluh kesahlah padaku, bergantunglah padaku, Sayang." Sebuah kecupan di pipi dan ujung bibir berhasil membuatLuhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, terbuai.

* * *

.

 _Cause we found ourselves in the sea_

 _Deep underwater we both found that we could still breathe_

 _So we spent the day submerged_

 _And we swam the evening away_

.

* * *

Untuk beberapa detik tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun diantara mereka, nafas mereka masih bersahutan. Luhan merasa seperti ada air yang menenggelamkan mereka, sistem respirasinya tidak bekerja seperti biasanya namun dia baik-baik saja dengan itu. Dia kesulitan bernafas, tapi dia tidak apa.

"Jangan menatap bibirku begitu, Luhan."

"Ap –apanya?"

"Aku tidak segan mengabulkan imajinasi jorokmu tentangku."

"Oh Sehun kau luar biasa." Luhan mendorong tubuh besar Sehun dari hadapannya dengan susah payah karena pria itu dengan sengaja memegang kursi dan dashboard yang mengelilingi Luhan dengan mudah. Membuat otot tangan dan bahunya tampak tercetak sempurna dibalik kemejanya.

"Aku bisa menjadi luar biasa dalam banyak hal, kau sebut saja."

"Bisa kau antar aku pulang?" Luhan memutar matanya. Menunjukkan sifat galak dengan raut wajah datar, namun Sehun tidak bisa dibohongi begitu saja, karena rona pipi itu masih tampak cantik walau sudah sembilan tahun berlalu.

"Oke, Nona Cantik." Jawab pria itu dengan dengusan tawa. Kemudian memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada Luhan.

Luhan mendengus balik, "Apa kau terbiasa berkata manis pada wanita incaranmu? Dan bersikap selembut ini juga pada mereka? Karena aku tidak mau masuk dalam salah satu daftarmu."

Sehun yang sedang memakai sabuk pengaman miliknya sendiri kemudian berhenti, menatap Luhan tidak terima karena demi Tuhan, dia sudah menjelaskan beberapa kali pada gadisnya ini bahwa Luhan adalah yang pertama dan satu-satunya sejak lama sekali. Dan mustahil sekali jika Sehun memiliki hubungan dengan wanita lain ditengah usahanya memantaskan diri untuk meminang Luhan.

"Dengarkan aku, Nona Wu," Mata Sehun memicing tajam, memeringati Luhan bahwa dia tidak suka usahanya di anggap remeh begitu, "Aku jatuh cinta padamu tidak main-main, aku memujamu begitu lama dan sekarang aku merasa siap meminangmu jadi disinilah aku berusaha mendapatkan hatimu, oke? Kuharap kau bisa lebih menghargai usahaku, tidak ada tuntutan apapun, Sayang. Cukup hargai dan terima perlakuanku padamu kedepannya."

"Kau tentu pembicara yang baik kan?"

"Aku bisa berprofesi sebagai pengusaha seperti ini bukan hanya dengan otak yang dengan mudah menganalisis banyak hal, tapi juga mulut yang lihai dalam persuasi, Sayang. Aku memiliki mulut yang lihai menyusun kata," Sehun menyeringai, "Dan kujamin mulutku bisa melakukan hal yang lain."

Luhan merona lagi.

.

.

.

Bayangkan seperti ini; kau melihat sebuah lapangan kosong, hanya ada tanah kecoklatan kering tanpa ada tanaman lainnya, tidak ada bunga, tidak ada serangga atau binatang apapun, tidak juga orang yang peduli untuk menanam benih apapun disitu. Lalu turun hujan deras yang beberapa hari kemudian terjadi keajaiban disana, akan ada rumput-rumput hijau yang tumbuh liar tanpa aturan, lalu serangga-serangga mulai menempati tanah itu. Atau bayangkan ketika ada satu meja tidak terpakai dikamarmu, kau membiarkannya kosong ketika pertama kali kau meletakkannya disana, tapi satu bulan kemudian tanpa sadar sudah terisi buku-buku atau kertas-kertas atau selintiran barang penting dan tidak penting. Kau tidak akan sadar ada sebuah tempat hingga tempat itu terisi sesuatu. Itulah setidaknya yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Ketika ada satu hari, seseorang dari pihak klien penerbit buku yang ulasannya masuk ke dalam majalahku berulah tentang tetek bengek hak cipta. Itu seharusnya urusan Kyungsoo, tapi wanita bermata belo itu sedang sibuk mengurus izin terjemahan novel lain di luar. Jadilah aku yang turun tangan. Entah sejak kapan kemampuan berdebatku mulai meningkat dan satu-satunya pihak yang aku curigai memengaruhi hal ini adalah Oh Sehun. Aku merasakan hari itu sudah cukup buruk ketika aku mendapati hasil kasar kopian majalahku teracak di beberapa kolom harga pakaian, yang mana biasanya mereka tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya.

Hariku yang buruk ditambah dengan Ayah yang menelepon dan mengatakan tetek bengek perusahaan yang dia paksakan aku untuk mengerti seolah aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang harus kuurusi.

Lalu saat aku menyenderkan kepalaku pada sandaran kursi kerjaku, getaran di ponsel menandakan ada notifikasi pesan masuk. Kubuka dan kudapati nama Oh Sehun disana.

'Baby, kau tidak menghubungiku saat makan siang. Kau sudah makan? Jaga kesehatan, Sayang. Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kerja nanti dan kita bisa berjalan-jalan untuk melepas penat. Bagaimana dengan bubble tea rasa taro?'

Lalu semuanya selesai begitu saja, seolah semua kekhawatiranku hilang dan segala hal buruk berlalu begitu saja. Seolah melalui satu pesan itu, Sehun dapat menyingkirkan gerutuan di kepalaku.

.

* * *

 _Ketukan pintu di salah satu ruang di hatiku semakin keras dan mengganggu._

* * *

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana semuanya berjalan. Hingga kemudian Sehun sering datang ke rumah untuk mengajak makan malam, atau menjemput di kantor tanpa peduli desas-desus yang muncul di antara karyawan lainnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ikut menggosipkan banyak hal seperti ketika orang lain yang mengalami hal ini, mereka menghormatiku dan mereka tahu aku tidak terlalu suka menjadi pusat perhatian, jadi tiba-tiba Park Chanyeol sudah datang ke kantor dan Baekhyun menyambut mereka dengan heboh hingga perhatian mulai teralihkan pada mereka. Atau pada Kyungsoo yang secara mengagetkan menjalin hubungan dengan asisten Sehun sekaligus sahabat dekat Chanyeol. Seolah semesta sudah membicarakan ini dengan mereka, dan satu-satunya yang terkaget-kaget dengan keadaan ini adalah aku.

Segala yang dilakukan Sehun mulai mematahkan logika yang kumiliki dan kerumitan jalan pikiranku. Kedua sahabatku mengajak Sehun ikut berkumpul di rumah Chanyeol setelah satu bulan kami saling mengenal. Seperti pria pada umumnya, sangat mudah untuk mereka menjadi dekat terutama ketika tahu Chanyeol dan Jongin adalah sahabat sejak SMA. Beberapa kali Sehun memutar mata ketika Baekhyun meledeknya sebagai 'pihak luar' dalam lingkaran kami, kemudian Sehun akan menjawab dengan santai, "Aku sudah menandai Luhan sejak SMA. Kalian yang 'pihak luar'."

Jawaban yang kekanakan sekali dari seorang pemilik perusahaan muda yang sukses dan menjadi incaran nyaris semua wanita di Korea Selatan.

Semuanya berlangsung lancar hingga tiba-tiba saja kedua orangtua Sehun sudah bertandang ke rumah, menemuiku dan Ayah. Ayah pernah bilang Oh Joonmyeon adalah sahabat baiknya, dan tidak kusangka 'sebaik' ini, karena begitu seorang pria paruh baya memasuki kediaman kami dengan seorang wanita cantik di lengannya, Ayah menyambut mereka dengan senyuman lebar dan pelukan hangat (yang mana baru pertama kali kulihat Ayah melakukan itu).

Aku sudah mengenakan dress merah marun selutut sesuai saran Kyungsoo, juga sepatu berhak platform berwarna coklat yang cocok dengan kalungku. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang memaksa untuk datang dan membongkar isi lemariku untuk mempersiapkan banyak hal setelah aku bercerita orangtua Sehun akan datang. Mereka pulang ketika misi mereka selesai dan kamarku berakhir seperti kapal pecah.

"Selamat malam, nona cantik." Suara Sehun mengagetkanku ketika orangtua kami masih bercengkrama hingga lupa keberadaan kami berdua.

"Selamat malam." Aku tersenyum padanya. Hal yang jarang sekali kulakukan tentu saja. Tapi semenjak kami semakin dekat satu sama lain, selain sanggahan sarkastik, kami juga bertukar lelucon dan itu membantu banyak.

"Pakaian kita serasi." Dia menunjuk kemeja marunnya dan aku mendelik curiga.

"Chanyeol dan Jongin menyarankan itu kan?"

Sehun tampak bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Sore tadi, kedua kekasih mereka datang dan mengacak-acak kamarku untuk melakukan persiapan yang sebenarnya bisa kulakukan sendiri."

"Dan kau mengira aku yang sengaja menyuruh mereka berdua memilih dress ini kan?"

"Lowkey."

"Itu namanya kebetulan yang menguntungkan, Sayang." Sehun terkekeh dan dengan geraman gemas menangkup pipiku. Astaga, ada orangtua kami disini!

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua juga bergabung, kita akan makan malam." Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa terselamatkan mendengar suara ayahku.

"Selamat malam, abbeonim." Sehun menyapa ayahku dengan santai. Awalnya aku memang tidak terlalu setuju jika Sehun memanggil Ayah seperti itu, tapi sudah ada semacam perjanjian diantara mereka dan aku tidak bisa merubah apapun. Ayah membalas uluran tangan Sehun dan menepuk tangannya seolah bangga dengan putranya sendiri.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Oh, Tuan Oh." Sapaku membungkuk pada kedua orangtua Sehun. Kemudian Oh Yixing langsung memelukku bahkan mengecup pipiku, "Oh Sayang, akhirnya kami bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Eomma…" Sehun memanggil ibunya, mungkin bermaksud memperingatkan. Aku hanya bisa diam tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Sst! Kau tidak berhak protes! Salah siapa sama sekali tidak pernah membawa Luhan main ke rumah? Eomma kan sudah ingin sekali bertemu dengan calon menantu."

Pipiku terasa panas lagi mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dengan santai oleh wanita paruh baya cantik itu, Sehun di sebelahku tersenyum dan mengelus pipiku yang pasti memerah.

Ayah tertawa keras melihat interaksi kami, kemudian mempersilahkan semuanya duduk di meja yang sudah tersedia makanan. Aku duduk disebelah ayah sementara Sehun di seberangku bersama kedua orangtuanya. Kami mulai makan dan mereka membicarakan hal-hal bisnis yang walau kupahami tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar hubungan kalian berdua?"

Seketika aku menghentikkan suapanku yang menggantung di udara, melirik ke arah Sehun yang terkekeh melihat wajah konyolku.

"Kami baik-baik saja, abbeonim." Sehun mengelap sudut bibirku karena tadi aku memasukkan suapan dengan cepat.

"Luhan tidak menyulitkanmu?" Kalimat ayah yang satu ini sedikit banyak membuatkuk tersadar.

Bagaimana bahagia yang kurasakan, ayahku tetaplah ayahku. Yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus menempatkan kalimat yang tepat agar tidak menyinggung orang lain. Karena kata 'menyulitkan' itu seolah aku adalah beban yang ayah sedang usahakan berpindah dari tanggungannya menjadi tanggungan orang lain.

Hatiku tercubit lagi.

Malam ini, sejak keluarga Sehun melangkahkan kaki ke kediaman kami, aku merasa seperti melihat sisi lain dari ayahku yang selama dua puluh enam tahun tidka pernah kulihat. Bahkan ketika ibu masih tinggal bersama kami. Ayah banyak tersenyum dan wajahnya yang kaku menjadi santai, sikapnya ketika aku duduk di sampingnya bahkan begitu lembut. Untuk sesaat aku merasakan bagaimana menjadi 'putri kesayangan' dari seorang pria yang menjadi ayahku. Tapi kemudian seolah aku kembali disadarkan, keadaanku berbeda dengan keluarga lainnya. Apalagi ketika melihat kedua orangtua Sehun yang bergandengan terus dan meneriakkan mereka saling mencintai setiap detiknya, melihat anak mereka yang sukses dan tumbuh menjadi pribadi mengagumkan, aku bisa menilai kebahagiaan mereka bukan sesuatu yang palsu yang biasa kulakukan dulu.

Bahkan saat ini aku tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura menjadi bagian keluarga bahagia.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menunduk ketika mengunyah makananku. Dapat kurasakan untuk beberapa detik semua mata dihadapanku menatapku, tapi kemudian suara Sehun memecah keheningan canggung yang tiba-tiba tercipta itu, "Luhan itu berharga sekali, abbeonim. Dia bukan sesuatu yang bisa menyulitkan saya."

Aku masih menunduk ketika Sehun selesai berkata begitu, kemudian Oh Joonmyeon berdehem untuk menyingkirkan atmosfer kurang menyenangkan yang sudah ada, "Apa kalian sudah membicarakan pernikahan?"

Secara reflek aku mendongak menatap Sehun yang tersenyum geli, "Sudah."

Astaga.

Belum.

Sama sekali belum!

"Kami akan menikah tanggal enam belas bulan April."

"Dan kenapa tanggal itu?"

"Karena itu adalah tanggal yang tepat diantara ulangtahun kami."

"Kalian sudah membicarakan juga tentang konsep pernikahan kalian?"

Sehun tampak tergagap kali ini, mungkin dia tidak mau memutuskan berbicara asal lagi dan berakhir dengan ketidak setujuanku, "Belum. Kami masih bingung memilih ingin mengadakan didalam atau diluar ruangan."

"Lebih baik kalian cepat putuskan. Bulan April hanya tinggal sepuluh bulan lagi. Eomma bisa membantu menyiapkan beberapa hal."

"Sebenarnya, eommonim," Aku memotong, "Aku dan Sehun…" Sehun tampak melebarkan matanya ketika aku menggantung kalimat itu, aku memang sengaja melakukan itu untuk membalasnya yang sudah bicara sembarangan.

"Kami berencana menyiapkan semuanya sendiri." Sehun mendesah lega.

"Kalian tidak akan menggunakan jasa wedding organizer?"

"Well, sebenarnya kami akan menggunakan jasa WO. Maksud kami, biarkan aku dan Sehun yang memutuskan segalanya dan menyiapkan semuanya. Kami tidak ingin menyusahkan siapapun, terutama orangtua kami dalam hal ini. Karena ini adalah pernikahan kami, jadi kamilah yang akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya. Yang kami butuhkan adalah orangtua kami datang dan memberi restu dihari pernikahan nanti." Aku memandang kedua orangtua Sehun yang terdiam, "Aku minta maaf jika ini menyinggung perasaan eommonim dan abbeonim, juga Baba. Tapi kami berpikir bahwa pernikahan ini nanti kami berdua yang akan menjalaninya. Jadi sudah semestinya dari awal kami bertanggung jawab dan mengatur semuanya agar tidak mengecewakan siapapun nanti. Kami juga sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan sepeserpun uang dari kedua orangtua kami dalam pernikahan, karena sekali lagi, itu bukan hal yang bijak jika kami menyusahkan orangtua kami dalam pernikahan ini."

"Wow."

Itu suara Sehun.

Si bodoh itu dengan cengirannya.

"Eomma, Appa, aku memilih perempuan yang tepat kan?"

"Begitu…" Suara Oh Yixing tampak pasrah dengan desahan pelan, "Jika kalian sudah memutuskan begitu, kami sekalipun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Walau kuakui, aku ingin sekali ikut andil dalam pernikahan kalian berdua, Sehun adalah anakku satu-satunya dan akan sangat menyenangkan menyiapkan hal-hal rinci dalam pernikahannya. Tapi kami akan menghargai keputusan kalian juga."

"Itu pemikiran yang bijak sekali." Oh Joonmyeon memandang kami berdua dengan tatapan bangga, terutama pada Sehun.

"Tapi tetap saja, jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu jangan sungkan menghubungi kami. Mengerti?" Ayah berkata begitu namun hanya memandang Sehun.

"Ye, abbeonim." Penuh dengan keyakinan, kejujuran, dan tekat. Dia sudah bersedia, tapi aku belum.

.

* * *

 _Setidaknya aku sudah membuka pintu untuk membiarkan pengetuk di hatiku masuk._

* * *

.

.

.

Aku kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaanku, terutama setelah kontrak dengan perusahaan Sehun ditanda tangani. Ada banyak media yang mulai menyoroti kabar rencana pernikahan kami, tapi berita itu hilang secepat dia muncul, terutama karena kami berdua bukan selebriti yang diurusi orang-orang sampai _segitunya_. Sehun mengajakku mencari beberapa butik yang bisa kami pilih untuk mendesain baju pengantin dan cincin, sementara Sehun sudah memilih sebuah wedding organizer yang dia dapat rekomendasi dari koleganya.

"Kau tidak apa kan aku memilih pernikahan dengan tema garden party? Besok kita akan datang ke perusahaan WO dan melihat pilihannya." Kami sedang menuju sebuah restoran untuk makan malam sepulang kerja ketika Sehun membuka topik mengenai rencana pernikahan kami.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kami belum memilih tempat, kau ingin dimana?"

"Terserah padamu saja, Sehun. Aku akan ikut keputusanmu."

Sehun menghela nafas, "Bagaimana dengan butiknya? Sudah kau temukan mana yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku sudah membaca semua reviewnya, kurasa semuanya bagus. Kau putuskan mana saja yang sesuai dengan tempat kita nanti."

Sehun menghela nafas lagi, aku sadari dia memang sudah sabar dengan segala kepasrahanku dalam mengurusi ini. Aku bukannya tidak mengurusi sama sekali, tapi aku membiarkan dia memilih mana yang dia suka. Sekilas, akan terlihat hanya Sehun yang bersemangat mengurusi pernikahan ini, tapi aku juga. Aku hanya… tidak berani memilih.

Mungkin orang menilaiku sebagai perempuan kuat yang keras kepala dan berpegang teguh pada apa yang sudah kuputuskan, tapi sesungguhnya sebelum memutuskan sesuatu, Wu Luhan sekalipun mengalami keraguan dan ketakutan pilihannya tidak sesuai ekspektasi orang lain. Aku tumbuh dengan selalu mencoba membuat orangtuaku terkesan, itu sudah kulakukan sepanjang hidupku dan justru membuatku terbiasa. Terutama pada ibu yang selalu membuatku sesuai seperti yang dia inginkan, sampai usiaku tujuh belas ketika ibu pergi, aku mendapat kebebasanku. Tapi aku sadar, aku sudah terlalu lama hidup dengan pilihan yang tersedia, namun keputusan akhir dipegang ibu, hingga cara seperti itu membuatku bergantung dengan apa yang orang lain katakan.

Kuedarkan pandangan begitu Sehun menepikan mobilnya di jalan yang sepi, aku memandangnya bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau begitu pasrah?"

Kunaikkan alisku, masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menerima apapun pilihanku? Bahkan tanggal pernikahan kita. Aku menunggu diriku pantas bersanding denganmu selama sembilan tahun, aku melakukan pendekatan agar kau mau terbuka padaku dan menjadi tempatmu bercerita. Aku berusaha memenangkan hatimu, dan ketika kau tidak menolak untuk kita menikah, aku merasa aku menang, Lu.

"Tapi kemudian ketika kita sudah mulai berjalan untuk saling memiliki, aku sadar, kau memang tidak pernah menolakku. Tidak dalam konteks yang kuinginkan. Aku sudah terlalu lama melewatkan waktuku tanpamu, membiarkan diriku tidak mengetahui apapun tentangmu. Kau memberiku kesempatan untuk selalu memutuskan, dan itu membuatku buta akan apa yang kau inginkan, apa impian terliarmu, apa motivasimu, apa pegangan hidupmu, siapa panutanmu. Aku tidak tahu." Sehun memegang kedua sisi kepalaku, "Percayalah padaku, Sayang. Kita akan menikah, janji sekali seumur hidup yang mengikat kita untuk hidup bersama. Menjalani hubungan yang bukan hanya tentang diriku, tapi juga kamu, tentang kita Luhan."

Aku tersentak mendengar keluhannya barusan, menyadari aku hanya menyakiti kami berdua dengan selalu diam dan mengikuti keinginannya. Seketika mataku terasa panas, aku hanya ingin menangis secara tiba-tiba, "Sehun, maaf…"

"Astaga, Baby, jangan menangis." Dia melepas sabuk pengamanku, dengan ringkas mengangkat tubuhku untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Walau dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman, tapi aku merasa tepat sekali ketika tubuh besarnya memelukku di pangkuannya, membiarkan aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya, "Jangan menangis, Sayang. Maafkan aku jika aku menuntut terlalu banyak." Kuhirup aromanya banyak-banyak, aroma ini yang mulai menjadi familiar untukku dan secara sadar selalu kucari ketika aku mendapat hari yang buruk.

"Aku merasa buruk sekali," Entah mengapa sakit sekali ketika tahu Sehun tersakiti dengan sikap acuhku, "Aku tidak terbiasa memilih sesuatu. Dari dulu, selalu ada orang yang memutuskan apa yang harus kulakukan tidak peduli aku suka atau tidak, kemudian mereka bilang aku memiliki pilihan walau akhirnya akan selalu mereka yang memutuskan. Aku mengatakan 'terserah' padamu bukan karena aku tidak peduli, bukan karena aku tidak bersemangat menyiapkan segala sesuatu tentang pernikahan kita. Aku juga ingin, aku membandingkan satu dan lainnya dan menemukan favoritku, hanya saja konsep memilih sesuatu terasa asing bagiku. Karena itu aku tidak terbiasa mengemukakan pendapatku, aku tidak terbiasa memilih tempat liburan mana yang bagus, atau restoran untuk makan siang, atau film apa yang akan kita tonton. Karena aku tahu, pilihanku bisa jadi berbeda denganmu, perbedaan pendapat itu akan menimbulkan pertengkaran, kemudian pertengkaran itu akan menumpuk dan berakhir seperti hubungan lain, membuat kita mengakhiri hubungan ini dan kau sadar bukan aku yang kau inginkan."

"Luhan, kau satu-satunya yang–"

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau menentukan apapun yang baik untukku, aku berjanji akan menurut dan jika aku tidak suka aku akan tetap melakukannya, karena aku tahu itu akan menyenangkanmu, Sehun. Aku sudah menggantungkan diriku sebegitu tingginya padamu maka jangan goyah, atau aku akan jatuh."

"…" Sehun terdiam dan aku merasa deru nafasku memberat saat dia masih tidak memberi respon cukup lama hingga aku menangis lagi di perpotongan lehernya.

"Sayang, tatap aku."

"Aku sangat jelek saat ini. Bicara saja."

"Oh Luhan."

"Aku masih Wu Luhan." Protesku.

Dia memaksakan pandanganku untuk bertemu dengannya, "Hubungan macam apa yang menjadi standarmu?"

"Hubungan bahagia yang lurus tanpa pertengkaran apapun."

Dia terkekeh kemudian mencium pucuk hidungku, "Tidak ada hubungan seperti itu."

"Jika bertengkar, orang akan berpisah."

"Perbedaan pendapat bukan sebuah pertengkaran, Sayang. Itu hanya sebuah masalah yang harus diselesaikan dengan berbicara, kemudian selesai. Mereka menjalani hubungan yang bahagia lagi."

"…"

"Kalau begitu aku menentang caramu." Tegasnya.

Secara reflek aku kembali memeluk lehernya seperti anak kecil yang akan ditinggal ayahnya pergi bekerja, "Sehun jangan pergi."

"Astaga, Xiao Lu," Dia tertawa renyah, "Itu artinya kita harus bicara."

"…"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu diam saja dan aku memutuskan segala sesuatu tentangmu, kita harus membicarakan semuanya dan memutuskan bersama juga, arachi?" Sehun mengelus kepalaku ketika aku mengangguk, "Lihat aku." Kali ini aku langsung menurut.

"Akan ada masanya ketika aku membiarkanmu memilih, atau kau yang membiarkanku memutuskan. Tapi ketika kita menikah nanti, sebagai suami istri dan partner hidup, kita akan memutuskannya setelah berbicara bersama. Akan ada ketika kita bingung memilih tivi kabel apa yang akan dipasang di rumah, atau dimana kita akan meletakkan vas bunga, bagaimana pembagian kewajiban tugas rumah, berapa anak yang akan kita usahakan, apa warna cat untuk kamar anak kita, pukul berapa jam malam untuk anak kita, berapa kali kita akan bercinta dalam satu minggu, lingerie apa yang akan kau kenakan setiap malam, apa saja posisi yang–"

"Sehun! Jangan jorok!"

"Itu sungguhan tahu, kita akan mendebatkan hal itu nanti."

"Aku sedang serius."

Dia terkekeh, "Intinya akan ada masa dimana kita tidak sepemikiran, dan tugas kita adalah berbicara dan memutuskan bagaimana akan bersikap dan melanjutkan menjadi pasangan bahagia."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku goyah atau kau jatuh, Xiao Lu." Dia mengecup pipiku, lalu menatap mataku dalam-dalam, "Kau sadar tidak sih posisi kita ini intim sekali?"

Aku dengan cepat berusaha bangun dari pangkuannya, tapi Sehun lebih cepat menahanku duduk diatas pahanya, "Jangan bergerak dulu."

"Apa?"

"Sudah terlanjur. Kau diam dulu."

Ketika kurasakan sesuatu yang keras menonjol dibawahku, tubuhku menegang, "Sehun…"

Tanpa aba-aba dia mencium bibirku bahkan langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku, ini ciuman pertama kami dan gairah itu terasa terlalu panas, terlalu membakar ketika Sehun membuatku mendongak dan menciumi leherku. Kedua tanganku memegang bahunya yang lebar dan mencengkram rambutnya.

"Eungh~"

"Luhan, astaga…"

"Sehunnie~" Aku tanpa sadar menggeliat ketika Sehun mencengkram pinggangku. Sehun tampak tegang ketika usapan tanganku pada lehernya semakin intens, tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa menahan diriku.

"Luhan, kau tidak tahu betapa aku menginginkanmu."

Kalau begitu sentuh, sentuh apa saja.

Tolong.

Sehun mendadak terdiam seperti sadar akan sesuatu dan menghentikkan usapan tangannya pada punggung dan pinggangku, aku setengah merengek ketika bibirnya sudah tidak berada diatas leherku. Dia kemudian mencium pipiku, hidungku dan bibirku dengan sedikit gigitan kecil.

"Tidak sekarang, Baby. Tidak. Aku akan menyimpanmu disaat yang tepat."

Apa yang kulakukan dalam hidupku hingga pantas menerima pria ini?

"I'll save my best for last."

.

* * *

Yang aku sadari ketika kami mulai sering bertukar pikiran mengenai banyak hal, bahwa Sehun memiliki cara pikir yang sama denganku, yang menyadari bahwa semesta bergerak cepat, terkadang memiliki cahaya terlalu terang dan membutakan penghuninya namun dapat dengan mudah mengembalikan kenyamanan. Bahwa entah bagaimana caranya semesta akan menemukan cara untuk mengisi tempat yang kosong. Lalu aku sadar, ada satu sisi dalam sana, selalu kosong dan nyaris tidak pernah disadari bahwa tempat itu ada.

Yang sudah meneriaki nama Oh Sehun dalam setiap sudutnya.

.

Pengetuk pintu itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Oh Sehun. Dan dia sudah masuk terlalu dalam hingga setiap sudut ruanganku dipenuhi olehnya mulai sekarang.

* * *

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

(agak panjang kaya desahan luhan pas klimaks)

Gatau kenapa ini dilanjut, but I'm in the mood. Btw yang nanya drmn gua dpt quote2 asik, kebanyakan adalah kalimat2 aseli dr om gua (yg olwes jadi tempat curhatq) wkwk of course, Adi W. Gunawan yang selalu punya pemikiran brilian tentang semesta.

Ada yang nungguin Darker ngga sih? Itu cerita lagi ga mungkin gw lanjutin sampe Agustus nanti. Anak rantau ini lagi pulang ke kampung halaman selama 2 bulan dan ga pernah punya waktu untuk nonton/baca yang anu2 bikos di kerumunin keluarga mulu hehe /tawatakut/ Kan ga lucu kalo lagi nulis terus tiba2 di sebelah gw adek tercinta yang lagi masa puber langsung keringet dingin hehe /tawatakut lagi/ Maapkeun yak, pas Agustus gw janji apdet tuh cerita

gw beberapa hari ini lagi kobam banget sama chanbaek (THEYRE FKN BACKHUGGING DI IKLAN LUBE EH NATURE REPUBLIC YANG PRODUK GELNYA KAYA LUBE HEUHEUHEU) and kaisoo (UCOO MEGANG OTOT OJONG PAS COMEBACK STAGE THE EVE WTF) apalagi sejak kai uhukanuuhuk sama embaknya, momen kaisoo kembali bertebaran dan kemungkinan gw bakal nulis kaisoo lagi wkwk

gw tuh sebenernya dalam beberapa hal ga yakin buat lanjutin ini, chap yang kemaren gw selesein dalam kurun waktu cukup lama, jadinya yakin banget sama hasilnya. Tapi setelah kubaca ulang2 chap ini, gw tuh pengennnnn banget apdet yang satu ini. Gw harap ceritanya ngga melenceng dan mengecewakan kalian yah gengs. It feels like, gaya nulis gw balik kaya dulu aja, ada sesuatu di chap ini yang gua pengen banget semua yang baca ngerasain. gatau apa, pengen banget aja chap ini dibaca /apasihwk/

Btw, yang udah follow ig ku catastrophereynah, itu di unfoll aja. Gw yang penuh dosa dan pemalas ini ngerasa ribet kalo beda2in akun pribadi gitu. Follow kedonn aja yah gengs, ku olwes apdet disitu. Kuyy komen2an biar dibilang friendship goals xD

Lastly, gua mau ngucapin congratzzzz buat mba Ivena Violensia aka lolipopsehun atas pencapaiannya yang berhasil melewati badai tsunami alang melintang. Satu2nya yang lu mesti pusingin sekarang adalah nyari pasangan buat wisuda pen, jan sama ortu doang lu pikir mo ambil rapot, ada banyak yang bisa disewa buat harian gitu. Congraduation sista partner ghibah heuheuheu.

Dari aku, yang jumlah fav ceritanya lebih banyak daripada rifiunya /uhuk/ /setengahnyindirsetengahcurhat/


	4. Chapter 4

Banyak sekali kutipan penuh arti yang kubaca dari novel-novel yang sudah kulahap sepanjang hidupku. Keadaan orangtuaku yang tanpa henti berteriak satu sama lain memberiku cukup banyak waktu untuk memikirkan banyak hal dan membaca, salah satu kegiatan yang membuatku masih berpijak di bumi.

Bagaimana ketika aku diberi kebebasan untuk membayangkan hal tertulis, memberi sanggahan-sanggahan di kepalaku dan memenuhi imajinasiku dengan begitu banyak sampai seolah ada banyak warna yang meledak-ledak. Banyak rangkaian kata yang abstrak kemudian disusun dengan apik dan terkadang tertukar satu sama lain, tapi kepalaku tahu intinya, bahkan akhir ceritanya. Kemudian warna lainnya akan muncul dan membuat kepalaku mulai tidak fokus pada satu hal.

Bayangkan begini, seperti kau sedang berada di taman dengan cuaca cerah, kau berada diatas tanah berumput bersama seseorang yang cantik dan dia tengah berbaring, kemudian kau sadar hanya orang itu yang berbaring sementara kau hanya bunga yang sedang mekar disampingnya. Kau cantik, dapat melihat banyak hal, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan, hanya memperhatikan birunya langit, pias cahaya matahari di rambut orang itu, kilau kulitnya yang putih bersentuhan dengan embun di rumput yang mulai meninggi, dan merah apel yang di genggamnya ketika mulai tertidur. Lalu tiba-tiba seperti film yang berganti layar, gelapnya warna hitam pekat, layaknya warna rambut eboni, atau mata tajam terfokus, atau suasana pertambangan batu bara di bawah tanah, warna hitam menyedotku sampai aku lelah. Lalu kepalaku langsung dipenuhi warna putih salju di musim dingin yang menuruni Sungai Han sampai membeku dan tidak memberikan kesempatan bagiku merasakan hangat lagi. Lalu kembali menjadi biru langit yang jernih seperti atmosfir murni diluar angkasa, merasakan pasir putih sehalus satin diantara jemari kaki, lalu menyelam ke bawah laut tapi aku masih bisa bernafas.

Terkadang imajinasi yang terkurung itu menakutkan sekali, aku ketakutan dan kedinginan hingga frustasi.

Namun ada kalanya imajinasi bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkanku dari situasi dalam dunia nyata.

Mungkin pukul dua atau tiga pagi ketika ayah membangunkanku dan menangis kencang dalam pelukanku. Keadaannya sedikit canggung ketika logikaku terpaksa bekerja saat otakku belum dapat menyesuaikan diri untuk menyadari ayah menangis. Aku masih berbaring dan dia memeluk perutku dengan erat, raungan dari tangisannya mulai mengganggu otakku dan entah muncul darimana ada keharusan untuk menghentikkan tangisan Ayah, jadi aku mengusap punggung kokohnya. Sudah lama sekali, sepuluh tahun sejak aku melihat ayah menangis, yang ku sadari kali ini pun dengan alasan orang yang sama.

"Ibumu Luhan, dia ditemukan overdosis di rumah sewanya kemarin."

Pekatnya gelap dibawah pertambangan batu bara semakin bertambah, dan kali ini oksigen mulai menghilang juga dan aku sesak.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku dan ayah menuju Gyeonggi, diantar Sehun dan tidak satupun dari aku dan ayah menemukan alasan untuk menolak keikut sertaan Sehun. Tidak ada yang menjamin kami tidak akan saling berteriak dan menangis menyalahkan apapun yang bisa disalahkan dalam perjalanan. Kami tiba di Gyeonggi nyaris ketika matahari tenggelam dan sepanjang hari itu pula aku merasakan ketakutan berlebih pada kegelapan. Aku tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan berada di kegelapan bahkan dalam waktu yang lama, tapi sekarang aku kehilangan kemampuan bergerak dan bernafas.

"Jangan ditahan, Sayang." Bisikkan di sebelahku itu membuatku menoleh, diikuti dengan genggaman di antara jariku. Setengah perjalanan Sehun membiarkanku menatap kosong keluar jendela mobil sementara dia mengemudi. Ayah tampak lelah di kursi belakang walau sebelum berangkat yang dilakukannya hanya duduk termenung di sofa ruang utama.

"Aku tidak menahan apapun, Sehun."

Sehun tahu ketika aku tidak protes dengan panggilannya, atau ketika aku menghela nafas dan membuang pandanganku kearah lain selain padanya, dia harus menyudahi pembicaraan dan membiarkan aku sibuk dengan diriku sendiri.

Kami tiba di lokasi tujuan kami dan disambut dengan isak tangis keluarga, yang sebagian besar aku tidak tahu eksistensinya selama hidupku (sekali lagi mungkin karena aku yang terlalu cuek akan kehadiran mereka, atau mereka yang terlalu sibuk untuk peduli keluarga kami selain secara finansial). Aku dan ayah serta Sehun berjalan masuk dan mendapati foto ibu dengan senyuman tipis dan riasan tebal seperti biasa, rupa yang sama yang mengisi masa kecilku yang begitu…

Entahlah.

Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata tepat yang menggambarkan betapa sialnya aku tapi aku juga terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

Saat itu aku sadar, ada bagian hatiku yang masih mendendam pada ibu. Semua peristiwa itu, pukulan, teriakan, cubitan, kata-kata memalukan, terlalu berakar di dalam hatiku hingga tidak ada kesedihan dalam hatiku. Hanya marah, dan takut, dan iba. Ketika aku melihat ayah berhasil menahan tangisnya dan keluar lebih dulu, aku dan Sehun masih berdiri didepan foto ibu. Aku bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Sehun yang mengerat dan usapan di punggungku setiap kali aku menghela nafas, mungkin dia menduga aku menahan tangisan, tapi sungguh aku hanya kesulitan berjalan keluar saat ini.

"Luhan?"

Panggilan itu membuatku menoleh dan mengernyitkan alis, mungkin kerabat lainnya yang tidak bisa kukenali, "Ya?"

"Halo, aku Liu Wei. Suami ibumu."

Oh, jadi dia menikah dengan pria asal Cina lagi.

"Ayahmu datang?"

"Ya, ayah sudah keluar lebih dulu." Jawabku sekenanya. Genggaman tangan Sehun mengerat, dia menyadari suaraku yang bergetar.

"Dan pria di sebelahmu?"

"Nama saya Oh Sehun. Saya tunangan Luhan."

"Oh tentu saja. Halo Oh Sehun, aku suami ibu Luhan, jadi secara teknis aku adalah ayah tiri Luhan."

Ya, secara teknis. Fakta yang tidak dapat kuterima tapi juga tidak bisa kupungkiri, jadi aku hanya menaikkan satu alis.

"Kuasumsikan kalian akan menikah kalau begitu?"

"Ya, kami masih merencanakan satu dan lain hal." Jawab Sehun. Aku bersyukur dia sama sekali tidak menyebutkan apapun mengenai detailnya.

Pria itu mengangguk, "Kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu, Luhan. Hanya saja ibumu lebih garang." Dia tertawa pahit, "Dia wanita yang kuat."

 _Wanita yang kuat tidak akan bunuh diri dengan overdosis obat-obatan._

"Mohon maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa berlama-lama. Kami masih ada urusan. Titipkan salam dariku dan ayah pada kerabat yang lain."

Aku dan Sehun bergegas keluar dari rumah itu, bangunan yang baru kali ini ku datangi dan ternyata sudah menjadi tempat tinggal Ibu selama sepuluh tahun. Tidak terlalu bobrok, tapi jelas jauh sekali jika dibandingkan dengan kehidupannya yang dulu bersama Ayah. Aku tidak banyak bercakap-cakap dengan Liu Wei tadi, tapi aku sempat mendengar dari kerabat yang lain bahwa Ibu bekerja sebagai pegawai swasta, dan entah apa motivasinya menenggak begitu banyak dosis obat tidur karena kehidupannya tampak normal terutama setelah menikah.

Itulah pemikiran orang lain. Selalu seperti itu, orang-orang akan berasumsi seperti apa yang mereka lihat. Dulu pun begitu.

Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa tidak pernah ada kehidupan yang tetap 'normal' setelah dua orang memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah pernikahan. Entah itu pernikahan yang bahagia atau buruk seperti kedua orang tuaku dulu. Aku tidak bisa menilai bagaimana kehidupan Ibu setelah berpisah dari Ayah, tapi aku tahu bagaimana Ibu. Dia tidak bahagia, atau tidak puas dengan apa yang dia punya.

Mungkin.

Karena selama hidupku, satu-satunya hal yang kukenali dengan baik dari Ibu adalah pedasnya tamparan beliau di pipiku atau cubitannya.

Aku mendapati diriku sudah terduduk di kursi penumpang depan dan Sehun sedang memasangkan sabuk pengaman untukku. Ayah sudah duduk manis di kursi belakang dengan sandaran kursi yang direnggangkan ke belakang, mungkin mencoba mencegah dirinya sendiri dari menangis dan memutuskan tidur (atau hanya menutup mata, entahlah). Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun ketika mulai mengemudi membelah pekatnya langit malam, sepanjang perjalanan dia terus melirik kearahku yang tidak mengindahkannya, dia menyadari sikapku yang menghindar dan menghela nafas. Sedikit banyak aku merasa bersalah, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun sekarang dan untunglah Sehun mengerti aku butuh ketenangan dan dukungan.

Jadi Sehun terus menggenggam tanganku sepanjang perjalanan.

Aku tertidur ketika merasakan elusan lembut tangannya yang besar di kepalaku.

Pertambangan batu bara di kepalaku masih gelap gulita, tapi kali ini aku mulai menemukan oksigen.

.

Ayah langsung masuk kamar ketika kami masuk ke rumah, aku dengan baik menawarkan teh hangat untuk diantarkan kekamarnya, tapi ayah menolak dan mengatakan ingin tidur saja. Jadi aku masuk ke dapur, Sehun masih mengekori di belakangku. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain duduk di meja makan dan membiarkan aku menyuguhkan segelas teh untuknya. Dia menerima dan menatapku setelah tegukan kedua.

"Aku belum sempat bertemu dengan ibumu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun."

"Tentu ada, jika saja aku memiliki kesadaran untuk melakukan itu juga, kita akan menikah dengan restu penuh kedua orangtuamu."

"Tidak akan mengubah kenyataan Sehun, dia tetap akan meninggal juga."

"Hanya saja…"

"Sudah. Kita tetap akan menikah."

"Lu… kenapa kau tidak pernah berbagi tentangnya?"

"…"

"Tidak akan ada rahasia di antara kita, ingat?"

"…"

"Cobalah terbuka padaku."

"Aku tidak suka," Aku menghela nafas, kepalaku panas karena berusaha keras untuk menyingkirkan pening, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuketahui tentangnya."

"Ibu selalu seperti itu di kepalaku, berteriak-teriak, kemudian ayah akan membalas seruannya dan aku mendengar suara pecahan dari luar kamar," Rasa panas itu mulai berpindah ke mataku dan jemariku saling meremas satu sama lain, "Aku tidak tahu apa salahku sampai mereka seperti itu, tapi aku sendirian setiap waktu dan mereka tidak mau mendengar ketika aku menangis."

"Hei, hei," Sehun berpindah duduk di sebelahku dan melepas remasan jariku yang mulai saling mencakar, dia menggenggam tanganku lembut, "Pelan-pelan."

Aku mendongak setelah merasakan telunjuknya memegang daguku untuk menatap langsung kematanya. Mata yang siap menerima apapun yang akan aku racaukan seberapapun buruknya.

"Aku ingat pernah mendapat cubitan di pahaku, lalu aku terjatuh di lantai karena ibu menamparku setelah ibu mengatakan bahwa aku pencuri, padahal itu ulah Ilgook, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang percaya karena Ilgook anak pintar di sekolahnya. Paman pernah memarahi ibu, tapi paman tidak cukup kuat untuk bangun dari ranjang rumah sakit lagi, jadi ibu kembali meneriakiku. Ayah tidak pernah pulang jika belum jam sembilan, lalu pergi kerja lagi ketika aku baru bangun untuk sekolah. Di hari Minggu ibu akan membawaku ke gereja untuk mendengar khotbah untuk saling mengasihi, tapi ibu akan berteriak lagi ketika di rumah, Sehun." Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai meracau dan merengek tidak tahu malu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Sehun memelukku dan membawa tubuhku duduk di pangkuannya dengan mudah, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mengadu setelah bertahun-tahun kutahan sendiri, "Tolong…"

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku terangkat ketika Sehun berdiri dan berpindah untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah, tanpa menyalakan lampu dia menatap wajahku, "Hal buruk apa saja yang sudah kubiarkan terjadi padamu, Sayang?" Gumamnya. Aku masih sesenggukan tapi dia mengelus punggungku lagi dan aku mulai tenang, "Aku tahu kau masih belum bisa memaafkan ibumu, tapi kau harus belajar melakukan penerimaan padanya. Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mendoakan ibumu dari sini, oke?" Aku mengangguk patuh, karena itulah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan.

"Aku berjanji, demi apapun yang ada di semesta, tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menyakitimu. Dengan cara apapun."

Kepalaku yang rumit mulai membuat sanggahan sarkastik, secara otomatis seperti sudah terbiasa, mengatakan kemungkinan bahwa Sehun dengan kata-kata dan sikap yang semanis inipun bisa menyakitiku. Tapi aku percaya padanya.

Aku percaya pada Oh Sehun begitu saja. Seolah kemungkinan di masa depan bahwa dia akan menyakitiku sama sekali tidak ada, bahwa jikalau pun dia pergi meninggalkanku juga, aku akan merasa bahagia.

Walau kenyataannya saat ini, Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang di semesta yang mampu menyakitiku paling parah.

Tapi aku percaya padanya.

Kali ini cuaca di kepalaku mulai membaik, hitam pekat pertambangan itu mulai menghilang karena aku menemukan jalan keluar. Namun langit tidak sebagus itu, matahari masih ditutupi awan hitam mengerikan yang siap menumpahkan air ke bumi.

.

.

Sehun pernah datang pagi-pagi sekali pada akhir pekan, menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah darah dengan cengiran yang membelah wajahnya. Kulitnya masih seputih kertas dan tubuhnya tampak kuat seperti patung lilin, kali ini dia memadukan jins dengan kaos abu-abu dan sepatu sneakers hitam, dia mengenakan jaket bomber warna abu-abu, dan kuakui dia tampak sangat keren. Setelah kupersilahkan masuk dan kusuguhkan segelas kopi (aku selalu mencibir tiap dia meminta dibuatkan minuman ini karena Sehun bisa meminum tiga gelas dalam sehari, tapi raut wajahnya yang tampak santai setiap kali menghirup aroma kopi, aku tidak bisa mengatur hal satu ini).

"Ayo jalan-jalan."

"Mau kemana?"

"Menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama calon istriku."

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Kau tidak." Oh, sial.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak sedang memiliki janji dengan siapapun hari ini?" Cecarku setengah menuntut.

"Aku sudah menanyakan pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, lagipula kau tidak akan mau menghabiskan di akhir pekan dengan siapapun selain mereka."

"Aku tetap punya teman, bodoh."

"Ganti saja pakaianmu, demi Tuhan. Langsung turun kebawah yah? Aku akan menyuruh pelayanmu menyiapkan makanan untuk kita."

"Gunakan kata 'meminta' jangan 'menyuruh'. Lagipula kita akan pergi kemana? Kita bisa beli ramyeon ditengah jalan kan?"

"Banyak makan ramyeon tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, Luhan. Lagipula tidak cocok jika dibawa piknik."

"Apa?"

"Piknik. Sekarang pakai baju yang cantik yah."

Ketika dia setengah mendorong tubuhku untuk naik ke kamarku di lantai dua, aku menemukan diriku sedikit kebingungan. Didalam lemariku kebanyakan berisi pakaian kantor konservatif, beberapa hoodies dan kaos oblong, juga banyak sekali celana jins (aku memiliki ketertarikan lebih dengan celana jins). Ada beberapa mini dress, tapi dari potongan dan bahannya sangat tidak cocok di pakai saat piknik. Jadi aku memutuskan akan menyeimbangkan pakaianku dengan Sehun saja, dengan rok abu-abu bermotif rumit selutut, satu-satunya rok yang cocok kubawa piknik dengan bahannya yang ringan, aku juga memakai atasan pastel dengan sepatu yang juga berwarna pastel. Kujejalkan beberapa perintilan yang penting dan tidak penting ke dalam tas slempang hitamku. Tidak buruk.

Kami berangkat setelah aku membantu Bibi Seo di dapur, memasukkan roti lapis, jus kemasan yang selalu ada di dalam kulkas, buah apel merah kesukaan Sehun dan stroberi kesukaanku, selai coklat dan stroberi, ayam dan kentang goreng yang kumasukkan kedalam kotak makan dengan apik. Sehun mengemudi dengan santai dan entah dimana kami saat dia menyuruhku turun. Sebuah tempat dengan lapangan hijau rumput yang luas, beberapa bunga mengintip dari antara rumput-rumput itu, juga sebuah pohon besar yang rindang dan sejuk.

Disana sudah ada bangku dan meja kayu dan aku hampir meletakkan bawaan kami disana jika Sehun tidak dengan sigap menggelar sebuah karpet diatas tanah. Kami mulai makan dan bicara dan bicara terus hingga kami sendiri bingung bagaimana topik pembicaraan tidak pernah selesai. Rasanya seperti kau sedang bicara dengan dirimu sendiri di depan cermin, selalu ada sanggahan cerdas, tapi sedikit banyak kau sudah tahu sanggahan macam apa yang akan keluar.

Rasanya luar biasa.

Dan aneh.

Si musim semi mulai muncul. Angin yang semula terasa dingin, namun matahari mulai membiaskan cahayanya dari sela-sela awan menggumpal. Mulai sejuk.

Saat itu aku merasakan angin yang meniup rambutku, atau telapak tanganku yang lembab ketika bersentuhan dengan rumput dan tanah, atau sepatu dan ujung rokku yang mulai berwarna kecoklatan, atau bahkan aroma bawang dari roti lapis buatan Sehun yang cukup buruk hingga kami tidak melanjutkan makan siang kami dan alih-alih kami hanya minum jus jeruk kemasan.

Untuk sesaat aku merasa aku lah orang cantik yang sedang tertidur di taman itu.

Tapi kemudian aku sadar…

Sehun tertidur dengan apel merah di tangannya.

He looks so beautiful.

.

.

.

 _"Apa warna kesukaanmu?"_

 _"Merah." Jawabku tanpa ragu._

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena itulah yang kubayangkan tentang isi kepalaku, selalu berwarna merah menyala. Rumit dan misterius dan cantik dan berani."_

 _"Alasan yang bagus."_

 _"Kalau kau?"_

 _"Kuning."_

 _"Kau bisa melihat di kernyitan alisku bahwa aku sama sekali tidak percaya."_

 _"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena kuning itu indah, ceria, terkadang manja. Kuning itu warna dasar dari bias matahari, kuning juga menggambarkan bintang. Kuning bisa menyinari sekitarnya jika menyala, tapi dia juga tidak sebersih putih karena dia sudah berpengalaman melalui banyak hal yang membentuknya seperti itu. Dia bisa berani, cantik, dan ceria."_

 _"Sehun…"_

 _"Aku menjadikan apapun yang menggambarkan dirimu sebagai kesukaanku."_

 _"Astaga Sehun."_

 _"Aku bisa melihat dari rona pipimu bahwa kau senang dengan kalimatku."_

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/N:

Haluuuu~ Long time no see! Ada banyak yang pengen gua omongin disini, since this is the only place I can communicate with u guys, I will use this for good (terutama karna gua jarang apdet, jarang buka ffn juga, jadi pasti banyak hal yang pengen gua bagi #ceileh)

 **First** , let's talk about last night Mubank. Gua ga dateng sih, tapi gatau kenapa ikut seneng aja (especially buat Maudy yang beruntung aned, congrats sis). And believe me or not, pas pertama tau hal ini sampe waktu mereka mendarat di Jakarta, gua b aja. Kaya yang yaudahlah, anggep aja kaya mereka lagi nyenyong di tempat lain. Tapi tadi sore gua liat Sehun apdet ig dengan foto langit dan hashtag #jakarta. Disitu aku merasa tersanjunk. Have fun, anak-anak~ Sampe ketemu di exoplanet4 yah~ #janjikupadamudandirikusendiri

 **Second** , gua aktif di twitter dan beberapa waktu ini emang lagi marak banget isu tentang men'genderswitch'kan member grup. Banyak banget yang ngomongin ini sampe akun2 gede pun ngomongin.

Gini.

Banyak dari mereka yang berpendapat bahwa kami (author gs) masih ngga bisa nerima kalo hunhan/chanbaek/kaisoo/otp lainnya itu gay. Nope. Itu salah besar.

Kami nulis gs bukan karna kami jijik sama gay dan motif BIM terselubung (for real ada banyak yang berpendapat, ketika kami mengedit foto ato menulis ff ato membuat uke jadi cewe, kami membayangkan diri kami sendiri sebagai si uke. Pas ngebayangin aja gua geli wk). Dalam kasus gua pribadi, gua ngeship HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO CHENMIN tanpa syarat tetek bengek, dan gua terima mereka sebagai gay. Gua dukung banget kalo mereka pengen coming out, serius. Dan gua sebagai pembaca juga menikmati ff gs/yaoi, sampe tema yang sensitif kaya pedofil/bdsm/beastility/etc kalo emang tulisannya bagus, pasti gua apresiasi. Kenapa? Karena gua tau cara menempatkan diri. Sebagai pembaca ff, gua harus nempatin diri gua sebagai penonton yang gabisa ngubah apa2, oke kadang author minta saran ke pembacanya untuk melanjutkan cerita, tapi pada akhirnya itu kembali ke si author ff. Gua cuma tamu yang masuk ke dunia yang dibuat oleh authornya, dengan karakter bernamakan idola yang gua suka. Authornya punya hak paten atas imajinasi dan cerita. Titik.

Kami nulis ff gs karena kami mau, karna kami suka, and it feels simpler this way. Sbg fangurl apalagi fujoshi, kita percaya banget ttg ke'real'an dari otp masing-masing, sampe kita nutup satu fakta bahwa: ENGGA ADA SATUPUN DARI KITA YANG TAU KEBENARANNYA.

Gua bukan mau menghakimi ato gimana yah, tp emang dari awal nulis ff, terlepas itu yaoi/gs, faktanya author menulis apa yang dia mau. Gua nulis loohaen as cewe, ato barkyawn as cewe, kalian ship yaoi garis keras marah2 karena itu mesgendering, dan itu menyakiti harga diri mereka sebagai laki-laki. Can u imagine kalo ternyata kebenarannya mereka bukan gay? Bukankah cerita yaoi juga akan menyakiti harga diri mereka sebagai cowo straight? So what's our difference? Circle saling menyalahkan itu bakal selalu ada begimanapun keadaannya, so let's chill.

Bukan mau menggurui ato apa yah, kalo udah di ffn/aff/wattpad/wordpress or any shitty sites like that, lu mesti ngerti kalo apa yang ada disana tuh fiksi, yang kadang bener2 diluar nalar manusia. Yang isinya adalah karakter buatan si author. Mesti ngerti bagaimana harus bersikap kalo nemu cerita yang tidak dia suka, bukannya mengatakan hal jahat tidak berguna yang malah bikin kalian keliatan serakah.

So guys, take a seat. Imagine you're sitting alone, watching tv. Switch the channel if u don't like it. Grab some popcorn if u enjoy. Nobody ever force u to do anything here. (damn what a quote I just said wk)

Gitu.

Salam cenat cenut.

Ps. Cerita ini mungkin akan tamat 3 chapter lagi sampe hunhan nikah. dan isinya juga gabakal rumit2 kok wkwk

Pss. Happy Wedding Hamish Daud, kau memilih perempuan yang tepat dan membawa serpihan hatiku yang sudah tidak bisa berfangirlingan padamu #AntiFangirlLakiOrangClub


	5. Chapter 5

Luhan adalah perempuan cerdas. Sejak kecil dia memang sudah memiliki anugerah didalam kepala kecilnya untuk memroses sesuatu dan mengetahui solusi apa yang terbaik dalam suatu permasalahan karena dia terbiasa memikirkan tempat-tempat tersembunyi dari ibunya ketika dia akan diamuk atau sekedar tidak ingin mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari kamar orangtuanya. Dia brilian dan tampaknya itulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia memiliki banyak teman di sekolah menengah. Lalu ketika dia sudah lulus dan cukup muak untuk tinggal di rumah dan bergaul bersama teman-temannya yang memperlakukannya seperti robot, dia lari ke Amerika.

Brown sebenarnya tempat yang bagus, salah satu universitas terbaik. Dia memiliki semua yang dia inginkan, dia memilih jurusan yang disukainya, dia mendapat flat sederhana yang strategis dan terjangkau, dia memiliki kumpulan novel yang bisa dibawanya kemana-mana dan orang-orang di dalam bus atau kereta tidak akan peduli apa yang dia baca dan dia lakukan karena begitulah Amerika.

Dia lulus dengan dua gelar dari Brown dengan IP sempurna adalah salah satu bukti keuletan dan keseriusannya menempuh masa kuliah. Dia tidak mau bergantung pada orangtuanya lagi, itu yang menjadi motivasi utamanya saat itu. Mungkin akan terdengar seperti masa yang gemilang dan sempurna.

Awalnya Luhan sendiri berpikir seperti itu.

Dia biasa hidup sendiri, mengurus dirinya sendiri dari kecil karena tidak banyak yang peduli padanya. Tapi jelas ketika kau pindah ke negara lain, pasti akan ada perbedaan yang berarti. Dia harus menjadi orang lain, orang asing, pendatang, atau julukan lainnya. Walau dari luar dia tampak berani dan percaya diri, sesungguhnya Luhan hanya seorang gadis pemalu dan merasa canggung jika berada di antara banyak orang karena dia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan perhatian, apalagi jika perhatian itu terfokus padanya. Jadi jika ada orang yang mendekatinya, dia akan menjadi canggung dan dia benci itu. Satu-satunya cara adalah menolak dengan halus dan menghindar.

Awalnya menyakitkan, tapi setelah melewati waktu yang cukup lama, dia mulai terbiasa dipandang sebagai gadis angkuh walau dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu.

Apalagi jika dia kembali mengingat flat tempatnya tinggal. Dia mendapat sebuah kamar di flat berlantai empat yang diapit bersebelahan langsung dengan kampus dan perpustakaan kota. Itu terdengar sempurna, namun baginya juga mengerikan karena tempat tinggal baru berarti bertemu orang-orang baru, orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal dan pasti akan sangat penasaran tentangnya. Pada beberapa waktu dia mengutuk keberadaan kamarnya yang terletak di tengah-tengah dia penghuni lainnya di lantai yang sama, dan dia juga mengutuk sistem kedap suara yang payah di ruangannya. Ada banyak orang yang penasaran tentangnya, apalagi dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit mahasiswa asal Korea Selatan dan memiliki nilai tes paling tinggi di angkatan jurusannya, hal itu menarik banyak pihak mulai penasaran dan mencari tahu.

Awalnya tidak apa-apa.

Tapi kemudian keingintahuan mereka mulai mengganggu.

Karena Luhan pikir hal itu dapat berubah menjadi kepedulian dan suatu saat nanti mereka akan berada dalam hubungan timbal balik menyenangkan, tapi tidak. Mereka memang hanya ingin tahu untuk mulai menyebar berita tentangnya.

Luhan benci.

Jadi dia menolak semua ajakan, dalam bentuk apapun, terlebih lagi saat awal semester dia mendengar seorang pria dikamar sebelahnya mengadakan pesta hingga suara gaduhnya membuat pening. Satu kali mereka mengetuk pintu, mengajak Luhan untuk bergabung dan berakhir dengan penolakan. Dua kali mereka mulai menarik paksa dan salah satu dari mereka mulai menarik paksa lengan Luhan dan gadis itu merasa tersinggung. Ketukan ketiga dan keempat dia nyaris berteriak kemudian mematikan saklar lampu. Sembunyi dalam kegelapan dan alunan musik di earphone keras-keras menyaingi suara musik diluar.

Dia menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan lampu tidur, menguburkan dirinya dalam balutan selimut tebal yang nyaman. Itu terakhir kalinya Luhan membiarkan siapapun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Hal itu tentu memicu masalah baru. Orang-orang disekitarnya mulai berbicara tentang betapa angkuhnya orang Korea terutama ketika dia memiliki otak encer seperti Luhan. Orang-orang bahkan mulai berasumsi negatif dan berbisik secara terang-terangan, bersikap seolah mereka anak sekolah dasar yang begitu peduli sekitarnya. Mereka mengatakan hal buruk tentang apa yang bisa saja dia lakukan ketika menyendiri di kamarnya seharian, selalu sendirian dan tidak pernah membiarkan lampunya menyala. Akan keluar untuk kuliah dan sesekali pergi membawa baju-baju kotor untuk di cuci di binatu kemudian menghilang lagi. Ada yang bilang dia ikut aliran sesat, ada yang cukup logis dan berasumsi dia hanya seorang introvert, ada yang berpikir dia otaku, tapi yang menyakitkan adalah salah satu cowok bodoh disana tertawa dari ruangan di seberang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah pekerja di jalanan dan itulah alasan tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang pernah mendapati Luhan keluar di malam hari. Cowok itu tertawa dengan keras dan tidak memedulikan fakta bahwa orang diluar kamarnya bisa saja mendengar cemoohannya.

Luhan benci karena earphonenya menghilang entah kemana hari itu.

Lampu kamarnya tidak pernah menyala dan pintunya sama sekali tidak terbuka sepanjang akhir pekan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Orang-orang akan menghakimimu, itu benar. Karena itulah salah satu sifat dasar manusia, kita menilai. Tapi kita juga memiliki kesempatan, bukan untuk mencegah penilaian itu, tapi menerimanya. Sayang, pada akhirnya dirimu yang sebenarnya akan tampak bukan berdasarkan apa yang mereka nilai tentangmu, tapi bagaimana sikapmu jika mereka melakukan itu."_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hal-hal menjadi buruk di tempat kerja. Atasanku berteriak mengenai banyak hal dan aku terlalu pusing memikirkannya selain untuk mencari solusi. Lalu semua orang dari lantai lain berdatangan ke kantorku untuk mengeluh ini itu tentang kekurangan yang divisiku lakukan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga kewalahan menghadapi telepon dari dua pengiklan yang menggunakan jasa kami, serta tiga penerbit yang menunggu hasil ulasan kami untuk diterbitkan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah, seingatku apa yang kulakukan sudah benar. Aku sudah melakukan segalanya dengan baik, sesuai seperti apa yang biasa kulakukan. Tapi pasti ada satu dua yang terlewat, entah itu sapaan di awal telepon, atau penempatan subjek surel, atau satu paragraf dalam ulasan, atau apapun. Aku sama sekali tidak mampu memikirkan apapun karena mereka hanya mengeluh, mereka tidak mengatakan apa yang salah.

Aku lelah.

Aku menjadi pengecut lagi.

Sehun menjemputku pukul delapan, jelas melewati jam kerjaku yang biasanya, tapi dia tidak mengeluh. Alih-alih dia membawaku makan di restoran ramen dekat kantor dan beberapa kali mencoba membuka percakapan menyenangkan yang selalu gagal karena aku hanya diam.

"Ada yang salah ditempat kerja?"

Aku menggeleng. Memakan ramenku lagi.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

"Tidak, kok."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya lelah." Jawabku asal.

"Jika kau lelah, kau akan bersandar pada bahuku di mobil, tapi tadi kau hanya diam."

Oh, aku lupa bahwa pria ini sudah mengenalku sekarang, bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah, aku melakukan semuanya dengan baik, tapi semua orang berteriak di kantor hari ini."

"Termasuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun?"

"Mereka juga kehilangan kesabaran, Sehun."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak berteriak, karena itu hanya akan menambah buruk keadaan."

"Kau tidak menangis kan?"

"Tidak, kok."

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, mungkin memberikan waktu padaku untuk berpikir apakah harus menangis atau tidak.

"Habiskan makananmu, Sayang. Kau butuh menangis dan juga butuh banyak energi untuk itu."

Sehun jelas bercanda ketika mengatakan itu tapi aku menurut untuk menghabiskan makananku, dia membayar dan menggiringku untuk masuk ke mobil. Ketika sadar ternyata Sehun membawaku ke apartemennya.

"Kenapa kesini?"

"Bukankah kau ingin menangis? Jika dirumahmu, aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada ayahmu."

"Dia tidak akan keberatan jika kau masuk kamarku, sebenarnya dia tidak akan keberatan atas apapun yang kau lakukan. Dia percaya padamu melebihi rasa percayanya padaku, bahkan pada asistennya di kantor."

"Tapi kau yang akan keberatan, kan?"

"Wow, kau mengenalku terlalu baik sekarang, itu mulai mengerikan."

Dia tertawa dan merangkulku di lobi, menuntunku masuk kedalam lift dan masih dalam posisi yang sama ketika kami masuk ke apartemennya. Aku tidak terlalu sering kemari, dan tidak pernah hanya berdua dengannya. Yang pertama ada Jongin, lalu ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, lalu bertambah dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi kali ini hanya ada kami berdua, dan tidak ada kemungkinan dua pasangan yang lain akan datang kesini.

"Didapur ada camilan jika kau mau."

"Aku mau menonton DVD, apa yang kau punya?"

"Pilihannya tidak terlalu banyak," Dagunya mengacu kearah TV dan DVD player di ruang tamu, "Aku akan mandi dan mengganti baju. Tunggu sebentar."

"Sehun…"

"Hmm? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Boleh aku pinjam celanamu? Aku kurang nyaman mengenakan ini." Rujukku pada rok sepan diatas lutut yang kugunakan. Dia mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam kamar, tapi kembali tidak sampai satu menit kemudian membawa sebuah celana abu-abu dan kaos putih, "Bergantilah didalam."

Aku mengangguk dan masuk ke kamarnya, untuk pertama kalinya. Kamar ini rapih, mungkin karena Sehun membayar seseorang untuk datang kesini setiap pagi untuk beres-beres. Buku-buku tertata rapi di rak dan juga sebuah meja yang diatasnya ada kertas-kertas. Lemari pakaian dan tempat tidur ukuran besar beralaskan seprei hitam. Kamar ini nyaman.

Kutanggalkan pakaianku dan kulipat setelah mengenakan pakaiannya. Bajunya terlalu besar mengingat ukuran tubuh Sehun memang seperti raksasa (dia tinggi dan bahunya lebar sekali), membuat kaosnya melorot di bahuku dan beberapa kali harus kunaikkan, juga celananya yang walau memiliki tali pengikat, tapi ukurannya tetap masih besar. Tiba-tiba aku memikirkan perbandingan tubuh antara aku dan Sehun, apalagi dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka agak mengerikan.

Aku keluar dari kamarnya setelah meletakkan bajuku sendiri diatas kursi di kamarnya. Dia sedang duduk di sofa, langsung menoleh kearahku dan berdiri menilai, "Jelas akan kebesaran. Aku tidak memiliki baju selain ini yang lebih nyaman dan bisa disesuaikan ukurannya."

"Kau seperti raksasa."

Dia mendengus, "Kau tidak tahu, Luhan." Dia mengecup keningku, "Tunggu disini, aku akan mandi."

Aku mengangguk dan dia berlalu kedalam kamarnya. Aku langsung menuju ke arah TV dan memilih pilihan DVD yang dimilikinya, dan berakhir pada Avengers. Sebelum memutar film, aku menyiapkan tempat dengan mendorong ke samping meja ruang tamunya dan duduk diatas karpet, berniat mengambil beberapa camilan di kulkas. Kuakui banyak sekali makanan ringan di lemari penyimpanan makanannya, ada banyak keripik kentang dan ramyeon instan. Sedangkan di kulkas aku menemukan ada sisa cake oreo yang kemarin sempat kuberikan padanya, beberapa jenis sayuran mentah, daging-daging di lemari pembeku dan jus jeruk. Aku mengangguk-angguk cukup terkesan setelah mengabsen satu per satu bahan makanannya yang cukup lengkap dan sehat.

Aku membawa keripik kentang, sisa cake oreo dan jus jeruk kedepan TV, sementara satu mangkok besar popcorn sedang di proses di dalam microwave, aku menunggu sambil mulai memutar film. Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, nampak lebih segar dengan pakaian barunya, dia membiarkanku yang masih berselonjor didepan TV, namun matanya melirik kearah dapur, "Kau tidak mematikan lampunya?"

"Aku sedang membuat popcorn, mungkin sebentar lagi selesai."

Dia duduk disampingku kemudian ikut berselonjor diatas karpet, bersandar pada sofa, "Kau membuat rasa apa?"

"Karamel." Jawabku mengunyah cake oreo, "Kau belum menghabiskan kue ini."

"Well, aku berencana menghabiskan malam ini sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya kue ini lebih memilih dihabiskan olehmu."

"Aku sedang sedih, jangan larang aku."

"Aku tahu, Sayang. Aku tidak berniat juga melakukannya."

Dia ikut menonton dengan santai dan beberapa kali meminta disuapi cake oreo jadi kulakukan, tangannya menampung setangkup keripik kentang dan aku masih berusaha menemukan korelasi yang mampu membuat dua makanan itu menjadi enak jika dikonsumsi sekaligus. Kemudian microwave berdenting dan aku bergegas kesana untuk mengambil popcornku, memindahkannya di wadah lain hingga mendengar Sehun berteriak, "Sayang, bisa ambil soda yang di kulkas?"

"Ya, tunggu!" Balasku.

Jadi aku kembali duduk di sebelahnya setelah mengambil soda dan popcornku. Melanjutkan film dan Sehun sedang mencuil kue dengann garpu, "Kau tidak mengambil gelas baru?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Soda." Jawabnya cuek.

"Kau memakan cake oreo dengan keripik kentang bersamaan, Sehun. Bukan hal yang aneh jika kau minum dari gelas bekas jus jeruk juga." Jawabku tak kalah cuek, memusatkan perhatian pada Chris Evans dan semangkuk besar popcorn di pangkuanku.

"Tapi kau hanya punya satu gelas disini, Sayang."

"Ya, aku tahu. Sekarang diam, aku ingin menonton."

"Kau minum dari gelas ini juga."

"Lalu?"

"Kukira hubungan kita masih terlalu muda untuk berbagi gelas yang sama." Oh Tuhan, tentu saja. Aku mematung dan langsung berdiri, berniat mengambil gelas yang baru. Tapi tarikan ditanganku membuatku kembali terduduk. Kutatap wajahnya, dia menyeringai. Harusnya aku tahu dia hanya berniat menggoda sedari tadi.

"Sudahlah, aku pernah melakukan lebih, lagipula."

Aku kembali duduk dengan canggung dan memakan popcorn dalam diam. Chris Evans masih tampak keren tapi aku terlalu tidak fokus untuk peduli.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka Avengers."

"Aku ini Marvel addict." Jawabku asal.

"Siapa superhero favoritmu?"

"Captain America."

"Kenapa?"

"Duh Sehun," Aku menghela nafas, "Lihat saja dilayar, dia hot sekali."

"Apa?!" Serunya, "Bagaimana bisa kau menjawab sesantai itu pada tunanganmu sendiri? Kau memuji pria lain dihadapanku, kau menyakiti perasaanku!"

"Kau itu sedang marah atau merengek sih?"

"Aku sedang marah dan kulakukan dengan merengek! Kenapa? Itu masalah?"

"Tentu saja jadi masalah jika kau yang melakukan itu. Tidak sesuai wajahmu yang sama seperti ahjussi."

"Yak!"

"Sudahlah, Sayang," Aku sengaja memanggilnya begitu, tahu dia begitu mudah dialihkan perhatian jika sudah kupanggil begitu, "Chris Evans memang tampan dan hot, tapi aku disini bersamamu. Jangan mengeluh terus." Aku menyenderkan kepalaku dengan maksud tidak mau menatapnya supaya tidak memperluas debat konyol kami. Dia menghela nafas kemudian lanjut memakan keripik kentang dengan suara kunyahan yang sengaja dibuat seberisik mungkin.

"Kau belum menangisi masalahmu hari ini."

"Sudah lupa."

"Benar?"

"Iya, Chris Evans membuat semua bebanku hilang."

"Yak Luhan!"

Aku tertawa mendengar seruannya lagi. Sedikit banyak aku tahu, Sehun sengaja mengatakan hal itu, dia sengaja mencari topik-topik menyenangkan dan membuat masalahku menjadi lelucon, karena dengan begitu aku pun bisa menertawakan masalahku, apapun itu. Entah bagaimana caranya, aku hanya tahu.

Rasanya seperti kau berbicara pada bayanganmu di cermin, kau tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan dia katakan. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Seperti ada hujan badai, tapi dia bersedia keluar untuk menemaniku menghadapi itu dan bahkan membuat api unggun untuk menjagaku tetap hangat. Mungkin sudah banyak kali aku melakukan satu kesalahan yang sama, percaya pada orang lain, aku membiarkan seseorang masuk kedalam hatiku dan memberinya kendali yang cukup untuk menghancurkanku. Tapi kali ini, entah karena apa, aku begitu percaya padanya.

It will be a priviledge to have my heart broken by him.

"Jangan tersenyum begitu, Sayang. Kau menakutiku. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku dalam suasana temaram yang hanya ada kita berdua disini?" Dia berkata sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada seolah aku predator anak dibawah umur.

"Konyol."

"Aku bisa jadi konyol jika kau terus memuji Chris Evans didalam kepalamu."

"Oke, tidak lagi. Aku hanya akan memuji Oh Sehun."

"Bagus."

"Oh Sehun memang mantan gubernur yang bagus, beliau–"

"Yak!" Dia merajuk dan mendaratkan kepalanya diatas pahaku.

Ada satu keinginan didalam diriku untuk melakukan tanda pengikat antara kami berdua, aku ingin sekali dia memiliki tanda atas dirinya padaku, aku ingin dia mengatakan cinta setiap hari, yang paling konyol aku ingin sekali mengenakan rantai di leherku yang bertuliskan inisialnya. Bukan karena dia memilikiku walau hal itu tidak dapat dibantah, tapi karena dia begitu mengenalku. Dia begitu sempurna dan masuk hingga berakar didalam pikiranku sehingga aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyingkirkan pria satu ini.

Bukannya aku berniat melakukan itu.

"Lu…"

"Hm?"

"Bermalam disini yah?"

Aku mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin kau bermalam disini, Lu. Lagipula besok kita berdua libur, kita bisa bangun pagi-pagi untuk langsung kencan. Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu lebih lama." Oke, mungkin aku keliru mengira sikap Sehun hari ini adalah karena aku sedang dirundung masalah, tapi memang suasana hatinya hari ini yang sedang ingin bermanja-manja.

"Kupikir kau sudah menyadarinya, lagipula aku sudah berganti pakaian seperti ini, aku jelas tidak berniat pulang malam ini."

"Wow, apa itu ajakan bercinta?"

"Bukan. Aku akan memotong senjatamu jika kau berani menyentuhku lebih jauh, kau dengar?"

"Iya, ya ampun, kau jahat sekali." Dia merengut lalu memasukkan segenggam sisa keripik kentang terakhir kedalam mulutnya sekaligus. Aku menatapnya jengah, "Kau bisa tersedak jika makan dengan berbaring begitu."

"Biar saja, jika sesuatu terjadi padaku kau akan menjadi janda."

"Kita belum menikah, Sehun."

"Oh? Kukira dengan berbagi satu gelas kita sudah berumah tangga. Berapa anak yang kau inginkan?"

"Sehun…"

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin langsung punya anak, aku mau dua atau tiga, satu anak perempuan dan dua laki-laki, kita harus berusaha lebih keras kalau begitu. Aku akan menanyakan pada Appa posisi apa yang bagus supaya langsung jadi. Menurutmu empat kali seminggu cukup?"

"Sehun…"

"Aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau menginginkan percintaan yang sedikit kinky. All four good?"

"Chris Evans itu pria terpanas dibumi, aku ingin menjilat ototnya."

"Yak!"

Aku tertawa ringan, "Diamlah astaga. Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Sengalan tawaku mulai mengganggu karena ada airmata geli diselanya.

Dia tiba-tiba bangun dan kembali duduk, kali ini tubuh lebarnya menghalangi pandanganku pada layar TV dan dia tersenyum, "Tersenyum begini terus ya? Aku bisa gila jika kau memasang wajah murung."

Aku mungkin melakukan banyak kesalahan, sesekali aku melakukan kesalah yang sama berulang-ulang. Tapi baru kusadari aku bisa melakukan satu hal dengan baik dan benar. Aku tertawa bersamanya, menikmati waktu kami, tidak ingin berbagi segala kebaikan ini pada dunia. Tidak ingin pria ini, yang sudah kupercaya seperti dia adalah saudaraku sendiri, memiliki satu detik pun kesialan yang membuatnya rumit suatu hari nanti.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Berkali-kali aku pernah bertanya pada Sehun perihal alasannya mempertahankan perasaannya sampai selama ini. Ini. Sembilan tahun dan dari yang kuketahui dari Jongin, Sehun memang tidak pernah satu kalipun memiliki hubungan berlebih dengan orang lain, selain pertemanannya dengan Jongin dan beberapa teman SMA, dia tidak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain.

 _"Aku ingin menjaga perasaanmu untuk nanti."_

Untuk beberapa alasan aku merasa tersanjung, bahkan hanya untuk membayangkan memiliki kekasih dan diusik oleh mantan kekasihnya, itu akan sangat menyebalkan. Tapi kemudian aku berpikir bahwa memiliki perasaan cemburu, setidaknya akan terasa lebih baik, daripada tidak merasakan apa-apa.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Pernah suatu kali, aku merasa sakit. Aku merasa lelah._

 _Entah apa._

 _Mungkin manusia-manusianya. Mungkin tempat tinggalku. Mungkin situasinya. Mungkin Ayah._

 _Tapi saat itu aku benar-benar lelah._

 _Lalu dia tiba-tiba muncul dengan sekotak coklat, atau es krim, atau permen kapas, atau semangkuk jjajjangmyeon. Kemudian semua rasa lelah hilang._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Karena aku takut. Jika aku percaya pada orang lain, mereka memilki kemungkinan meninggalkanku. Mereka tidak terima ketika aku menolak berdekatan dengan mereka, tapi mereka akan tertawa jika aku mengatakan sesuatu dengan canggung, mereka akan tertawa dan mengatakan hal jahat. Lalu mereka menilai tanpa tahu apa-apa."

"Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, Lu."

"Mereka tidak pernah membiarkanku berjalan dengan tenang, mereka akan berbisik ini dan itu, hal-hal yang tidak pernah terbayang di kepalaku akan pernah kulakukan, tapi mereka membuatku ingin sekali melakukan itu."

"Kalau begitu jangan berjalan."

"…"

"Terbanglah, seperti pesawat jet, lebih cepat dan mengalahkan mereka yang berada di bawahmu."

"…"

"Biarkan aku yang berjalan, karena apapun yang terjadi, aku akan berjalan kearahmu. Aku akan menundukkan kepalaku, aku tidak akan peduli apa yang mereka katakan. Karena aku sudah tahu tujuanku dan aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam dirimu."

"Sehun…"

"Mereka boleh menyebutmu apapun. Itu memang tidak bisa ditolong, tidak bisa kita kendalikan. Kita berdua tidak bisa mengendalikan apa yang orang-orang akan nilai tentang kita. Karena kau, kau yang asli Luhanku, bukan apapun yang mereka sebutkan. You are the girl who still act nice when they do."

Sehun menatapku dalam, ah mata itu, seolah memiliki sinarnya sendiri saat menatapku. Mata tajam yang bisa begitu lembut dalam pandanganku, seolah ketika aku menatapnya, semua hal buruk tidak pernah terjadi dan menghilang begitu saja. Hanya ada kami, dan ketenangan yang dia tawarkan.

Mungkin dulu aku patah hati, aku tidak percaya terhadap banyak hal, aku meragukan cara kerja semesta dan memandangnya sebelah mata. Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta.

Cinta itu ketika kau tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang.

Cinta itu egois.

Cinta itu mengikat.

Cinta itu Sehun.

Yang tidak menyadari bahwa sedari awal memang dialah yang berjalan kearahku, dia yang menundukkan kepalanya ketika menghampiriku, tidak memedulikan orang lain. Dia yang terbang, seperti pesawat jet, melintasi awan dan mimpi-mimpi yang lain. Dia yang mencintaiku seolah aku tidak cacat, seolah aku sempurna.

Saat ini, aku tahu aku melakukan segalanya lebih baik.

Selama mata itu masih menatapku, menjagaku, melihat apapun yang kulakukan, aku tidak apa-apa.

 _Starry eyes sparking up my darkest night._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **"You don't need to save me. But would you runaway with me?"**_

 _ **"...Yes."**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

.

.

.

a/n: this is fully inspired by Call It What You Want by Taylor Swift (my new favorite song by her)

so now you understand why I named this story kaleidoscope of memories right? Hehe next chap will be the last btw

Happy Chanyeol's Day!

See you soon.


	6. Chapter 6 - END

Jadi seperti hanya satu kali kedipan mata, aku sudah disini. Menatap bayang seorang perempuan dengan gaun putih. Dia cantik, riasan wajahnya juga bagus dan tidak berlebihan, potongan gaunnya pas dan masih menjaga apa yang tidak boleh dilihat orang lain dengan sempurna. Beberapa kali ada kekhawatiran yang lewat dari matanya, entah khawatir sepatunya kurang nyaman digunakan ketika berjalan dengan kaki bergetar, atau ekor gaun yang terlalu panjang dan bisa saja berakhir diinjak seseorang, atau veil yang cukup berat dan kepalanya tidak sanggup menahan pusing tiba-tiba dan berakhir terjatuh.

Kekhawatiran-kekhawatiran kecil yang muncul dan tidak bisa diperhitungkan itulah yang terpancar. Tapi sisanya gadis di cermin itu siap.

Dan bahagia.

"Semuanya sempurna, Lu. Kau hanya harus menggandeng lengan ayahmu dan berjalan kearah Sehun. Tidak ada paksaan, tidak ada tekanan. Hanya pikirkan Sehun dan kalian akan bahagia, oke?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Kyung. Sedikit mengerikan, mendebarkan. Tapi bukan penolakan."

Jongin yang berdiri di sebelahku, menemani Kyungsoo atau hanya ingin menempeli sahabatku ini sambil menyeringai, "Well, pria bodohmu sedang berdiri dengan kaki bergetar sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika melihatmu keluar dari pintu bersama ayahmu. Kuragukan dia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berlari dan menciummu di tengah gereja."

"Jangan konyol, Jongin."

"Itu benar kok, tanya saja Chanyeol." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk karena tidak ada satupun yang percaya kekonyolannya sekarang..

"Lu…"

Kami semua menoleh ke arah pintu dan aku terdiam melihat Ayah. Bukan karena bagaimana gagahnya Ayah dengan setelan jas hitam, bukan juga rambutnya yang ditata naik dan masih meninggalkan kesan angkuh bahkan di usianya yang sekarang. Tapi karena aku baru menyadari, Ayah sudah cukup usia untuk melihat anaknya menikah, dan walau tidak memiliki banyak waktu berkualitas dengan Ayah, aku menyayanginya.

"Bisa kami berbicara berdua?" Tanyanya pada teman-temanku yang berada didalam ruangan. Setelah hanya tinggal kami berdua, Ayah duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati Kyungsoo, kemudian menggenggam tanganku.

"Halo, putriku."

Ada sebuah dorongan emosional yang membuatku tercekat selama satu detik. Perasaan marah karena sudah mengabaikan dan melewatkan banyak hal tentang Ayah karena aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi kesakitanku sendiri. Yang mana justru membuatku baru menyadari, Ayah sudah tidak semuda dulu, raut tegas di wajahnya tertutup beberapa lipatan kulit, juga tubuhnya yang gagah sekarang mulai membungkuk, tidak membusung bangga seperti dulu.

"Hai, Baba."

"Kau bahagia hari ini?"

Ayah menggenggam tanganku, aku membalasnya dengan erat. Berusaha sebisaku untuk tidak menangis.

"Ya."

"Aku adalah ayah yang buruk. Aku selalu memrioritaskan kepentinganku dibanding dirimu. Kali ini, ayah berjanji Lu, ayah mengusahakan pernikahan ini bukan atas dasar keuntungan untuk ayah, tapi untuk kebahagiaanmu. Kau pantas bahagia. Dulu kau selalu menanggung apapun sendirian, bahkan atas apa yang tidak kau lakukan, dan ayah selalu diam saja tanpa peduli itu menyakitimu. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Baba…"

"Jika satu kali saja, satu kali, ayah tahu Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu, kau akan ayah tarik pulang."

"Sehun tidak akan melakukannya."

"Ayah tahu."

Untuk pertama kalinya juga, aku menikmati keheningan diantara kami. Bukan keheningan tegang yang kami rasakan setelah melempar argumen untuk saling menjatuhkan, namun keheningan dimana untuk pertama kalinya kami menyadari betapa pentingnya kehadiran satu sama lain dan hal itu mampu membuat tanganku berkeringat seketika.

"Baba…"

"Ya?"

"Aku akan bahagia, aku berjanji. Aku akan menjadi anak yang membanggakan dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia bersama Sehun."

"Ya."

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Rasanya seperti semua hal di dunia ini terjatuh, tapi bukan dalam artian buruk. Semuanya menghilang, namun menempati tempat yang tepat diatas tanah, saling melengkapi seperti bongkar pasang, kemudian membuat suara-suara indah yang menyoraki namaku dan Sehun.

Aku akan menjadi miliknya.

Hatiku miliknya.

Aku miliknya untuk dijaga.

Priaku, yang selalu membagi selimutnya ketika aku kedinginan, atau menghangatkan dengan cara lain seperti melontarkan lelucon atau opini sarkastik atau rahasia semesta. Yang dari tatapan matanya, aku tahu, dia mengatakan cinta.

Dia hanya tidak tahu, aku lah yang dilahirkan untuk mencintainya. Dia tidak pernah memberi bunga, atau coklat, atau mengajak menonton film romansa. Karena kami memiliki versi kami sendiri, seperti jjajjangmyeon didalam mobil atau kripik kentang dan oreo, atau Avengers.

Dia adalah kesalahan, yang terlalu salah hingga aku benarkan.

Oh Sehunku…

Dulu, jika ornag-orang bertanya apa itu surga, aku selalu menjawab dengan ketus. Hal yang kulakukan setiap aku tidak mengetahui jawaban dari suatu pertanyaan. Tapi kali ini aku tahu.

Surga bisa jadi ayah yang pengertian, bisa jadi rasa lega ketika kau memaafkan siapapun termasuk orantuamu, bisa jadi pelukan atau tamparan atau kritikan dari sahabat-sahabatmu. Bisa jadi pelukan erat di sore hari ketika kau berduka, atau lontaran kalimat konyol hanya untuk membuat harimu sedikit lebih baik, atau guguran bunga di sepanjang altar, atau pantulan dirimu yang gugup dengan gaun putih menjuntai, atau melihat orang yang paling kau kasihi menunggu di ujung sana dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

Atau bisa jadi ketika kau membuka lacimu di sekolah dan mendapati ada surat dengan kata-kata penyemangat dan sebatang coklat.

.

.

* * *

 _"Bahkan ketika sakit penyakit, atau hidup sehat. Bahkan ketika kaya atau miskin. Bahkan ketika susah dan senang. Bahkan ketika tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan di semesta. Ya, aku bersedia."_

* * *

.

.

Resepsi kami bukan seperti yang kami rencanakan pada awalnya, karena sebelum memesan apapun, aku meyakinkan diriku untuk mengeluarkan pendapat dengan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di sebelah kebun anggur. Hanya kami, dan orang-orang terdekat kami. Lalu kami meletakkan meja makan untuk menjamu tamu dibawah kanopi bunga, aku nyaris melompat girang memeluk Sehun menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar mengabulkan keinginanku.

.

.

.

Kami duduk dengan canggung, setidaknya aku. Sehun melakukan ritual menggendong pengantin wanita ke dalam rumah dan aku terkekeh menikmati. Terdengar picisan, tapi sesungguhnya mampu membuatku meredam debaran liar dan atmosfer tegang yang sekiranya sudah muncul sejak kami meninggalkan tempat resepsi.

Dia hanya tidak tahu getaran di tanganku bukan hanya karena aku gugup, namun juga karena aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berubah. Atau bagaimana kami bisa berakhir telanjang diatas karpet. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang terengah, sedekat ini, aku merasakan sensasi yang mengalir di kewanitaanku. Sensasi dari dalam tubuhku dan bagaimana otot-otot disana bergerak, memompa cairan keluar lebih banyak. Sehun tersenyum padaku, jadi kukira dia sudah menduga itu. Dia membalik tubuhku untuk menungging, wajahku terkena karpet dengan keras. Dia mengelus rambutku dan jari-jari panjangnya memilin rambutku. Tangannya yang lain mengusap-usap tengkukku. Aku merasa nikmat. Dan lebih basah.

"Jangan takut. Ini aku."

Ya, ini Sehun. Aku tiba-tiba merasa konyol dengan kelakuanku sebelum ini.

Dia menekankan bibirnya padaku dengan keras dari belakang, berbagi kehangatan. Aku merasakan dorongan untuk membawanya menuju puncak bersamaku. Hingga tanpa aba-aba serangan itu dari belakang terasa, mendadak, sedikit keras dan penuh, namun tepat sasaran.

Pekikanku mulai berubah menjadi rengekan ketika Sehun menambah gerakan. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, kemudian tidak ada satupun dari kami yang menghitung karena kami sama-sama tersesat. Sehun mencium telingaku kemudian membalik posisi tubuhku untuk menghadapnya.

"Aku ingin menatap matamu, Sayang."

"Ya…"

"Luhanku… Kau begitu cantik seperti yang selalu kubayangkan, selalu cantik."

"Sehun…"

"Ya, Sayang. Sebut namaku, aku –argh- ingin kau menyebut namaku."

"Sehunnie…eungh…"

Sehun semakin cepat dan keras, sekarang aku tahu kenapa orang kehilangan pikiran ketika melakukan ini. Karena memang begitu. Sensasi ini bisa didengarkan bahkan dalam keheningan, atau dilihat ketika kau menutup mata. Metafor mahal yang membuatmu merasa, dia orangnya untuk sedetik. Dalam kasusku, untuk seumur hidup.

.

* * *

 _Sebut namaku, Sehun._

 _Buat waktu berhenti agar aku bisa menjadi sedikit egois dan memilikimu seutuhnya._

"Luhan…"

 _Ya._

* * *

.

Dulu aku terbangun karena memang saatnya aku terbangun, melakukan aktivitas harianku dan melanjutkan hidup yang seperti itu. Berulang.

Namun kali ini, aku terbangun di sisinya. Mendengar degup jantungnya, merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat. Ada sesuatu tentang Sehun, tentang bagaimana dia melingkarkan tangannya yang memiliki banyak urat menonjol di pinggangku, atau tangan yang satunya menyangga kepalanya sebagai bantalan, turun naik dadanya.

Seperti semua ketakutan, keacuhan, kesabaran yang aku usahakan terbayar sudah. Tapi bukan berarti aku menjadi lengah, justru aku menjadi lebih mengantisipasi apa-apa saja yang bisa terjadi jika suatu hari nanti Sehun meninggalkanku. Walau bukan berarti aku siap untuk menghadapi semua itu.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadap Sehun dan langsung berhadapan dengan dadanya yang naik turun, tertidur begitu tenang, aman dari semua kesulitan dan kesialan yang dimiliki dunia. Aku mengelus permukaan dadanya yang kasar, berbulu halus pendek-pendek dan keras. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian membuka mata.

Tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Istriku."

Sebut lagi.

"Luhan sayangku…" Dia menarik tubuhku untuk berbaring diatas tubuhnya, kemudian terkekeh ketika mengecup bibirku.

"Apa?"

"Kau seperti lamunan terindah yang menjadi nyata. Aku bahkan tidak yakin ini sungguhan."

"Selamat pagi, Sehunnie. Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

"Nyenyak. Dan lelah."

"Kau tahu kan laki-laki bisa sangat terangsang di pagi hari?"

"Jangan bilang kau salah satunya."

"Yang terburuk."

"Oh sial."

.

.

* * *

Ukir namamu Sehun, di hatiku, di pikiranku, di ranjang kita. Kilas balik ketika kau menemukanku, ditengah badai dan masa terburukku, ketika kau begitu tampan dan bersinar, bahkan ketika itu, kau tahu apa yang terbaik dari diriku.

Ketika aku melakukan kesalahan, dan kehancuran di diriku, bahkan ketika itu, kau tahu ada hal baik dalam diriku.

My lifeline.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Dulu, aku hanya menatap langit karena banyak bintang disana, aku menyanyikan lagu cinta tanpa tahu kenapa. Namun sekarang, aku melihat langit berharap ada bintang jatuh untuk menyebut namamu dalam setiap doaku setiap malam diiringi lagu cinta tentangmu." – Luhan

"Sebelum aku jatuh cinta tentang bagaimana bumi ini berputar, atau berapa jarak kita terhadap bintang, atau pergantian matahari dan bulan setiap hari. Aku lebih dulu jatuh cinta padamu." – Sehun

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Banyak yang ngerasa aneh (dan baper) sama karakter Sehun yang perfect banget disini, well yeah I did that on purpose of my pleasure. Dia emang ceritanya sempurna, karena yah gua mau gitu. This is me unleashing my imagination, chill. Juga yang nanya kenapa ceritanya loncat sana sini, yah konsepnya gitu hehe kaleidoscope. Btw, You have no idea how happy I am to write this story. Cerita ini spesial karena sesuatu hal yang gabisa gua jelasin. But yes, I'm so proud about this one. And thank you udah ramein, udah review. Appreciate it.

Lagu chap akhir ini, Dress by Taylor Swift. If u ever had a sex, this song is about an intense orgasm, just saying. Not just having a rough sex, but also falling in love and trusting a person that much. A perfect concept about this chap.

Lastly, see you soon~ Gua lagi liburan di kampung halaman, dan mungkin gabakal update apa-apa. Mungkin loh yah hehe

HAPPY NEW YEAR MBLO.

Let's spread love!~

Ps. Update brg (gua telat tapi wkwk) sama lolipopsehun (author yang susah bgt ngetik 'CATASTROPHE'), AprilTaste, Arianne794, pizzahun. Cek story mereka yeuhhh /np: Jaran Goyang/


End file.
